


Baby, honey, darling

by ajoomma



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Seulrene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajoomma/pseuds/ajoomma
Summary: Seulgi and Irene are totally opposite of each other. Despite being incompatible, they decided to go on and enter each other's lives.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. 01:

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ I'm just new to this and English is not my first language, go easy on me folks! Thank you, hope you'll enjoy the story~

Seulgi is all about her loud music, wild crowd, laser lights, chic clothing, and alcoholic drinks while Irene is all about her career as a writer, loose shirts and regular bottoms, calm music, and fabric softener. They are very incompatible, the total opposite of hobbies and likes. 

**" Sorry I'm late! "** a rushing girl approached Irene's table. The girl immediately sat down across Irene and drank the whole glass of water as she pants from running. 

Irene was pretty sure that the girl in front of her is her date— her mother did a great job describing the girl. A girl who has pretty eyes, tall, long black hair, good body proportion, thin lips, and a beautiful face. Someone who looks like the professional figure skater, Kim Yuna.

**" Sorry about that "** she repeated **" by the way, I'm Seulgi... Kang Seulgi "** Seulgi introduced herself **" I believe you're Irene, right? "** she asks.

**" yes, I'm Irene— Irene Bae "** Irene softly said.

They were matched by their parents and now they are stuck with this awkward situation. 

**" uhh... so what are we supposed to do now? "** Seulgi asked the girl across the table who's looking very timid and lost at what's happening, just like her.

Seulgi sighed at the frustration she is feeling inside her— she's not that disappointed with the girl that her parents chose because Seulgi does fancy Irene's look. Seulgi can't deny that Irene is indeed pretty and Irene can't deny that Seulgi is indeed charming as well. _Irene_ _looks_ _like that singer, Kim_ _Taeyeon_ _,_ Seulgi thought to herself.

**" I guess we should order first "** Seulgi bit her lip when the girl remained quiet. She raised her hand to call the waiter **" uhh... so what do you want to eat? "** Seulgi looked at Irene who's busy looking at the menu.

Irene felt troubled about what she wants to eat— she looked at Seulgi **" I'll get what you'll get "** Irene softly said and so Seulgi ordered two apricot chicken.

**" uhh... "** Seulgi looked at Irene who's about to say something but prevented herself.

**" you don't eat apricot chicken? "** Seulgi asked as she reads the expression of the girl. 

Irene slowly nodded her head **" I don't— not just that, I don't eat chicken particularly. I get sick "** Irene explained.

Seulgi then ordered Irene a steak instead— _how can I date her if she dislikes chicken?_ Seulgi suddenly had a big mental breakdown inside her mind. The latter loves chicken as much as she loves chips, Pringles to be exact— and now her parents are matching her up with someone who can't even eat a chicken.

**" uhh... so what do you do for work? "** feeling the death of an awkward atmosphere, Seulgi opened a conversation. For Seulgi, dying in silence is the worst way to die.

**" I'm a writer "** Irene smiled, having hearts on her eyes as she mentions her career **" do you perhaps like literature? "** Irene asked.

Seulgi almost spit out the water she's drinking, the horror of literature is tingling on her flesh. She hates literature so bad— the flashback of the literature class back when she was still studying is coming in **" ha-ha, yeah... probably? "** Seulgi half-heartedly responded.

She can't get herself to say 'yes' wholeheartedly because the truth is, she hates it, and aside from that, her ugly and bald professor who almost failed her kept on popping inside her mind and those drowsy lectures— _God, it was torture._

**" great "** Irene beamed as she smiles, it's the first time that Irene flashed a beautiful smile at her— Seulgi can't help but to slightly wry, _is literature going to be on our list of conversation from now on?_ Seulgi wished she could just die right on the spot if that's the case.

**" how about you? What do you do? "** Irene asked.

**" I help my parents in our business, but every weekend, I work as a DJ at clubs "** this time it's Seulgi's turn to have hearts on her eyes as she mentions her work and this time as well, Irene had a wry expression on her face— she hates clubs so bad.

**" ah... I see "** Irene slowly nodded her head.

As their dinner continues, they learned a lot of things about each other— hobbies, favorite food and music genres, and a lot more. Aside from being attracted to each other's physical look, they have no other things that they liked towards each other.

As their conversation goes on, they knew to themselves that there's no way that they are going to match each other's waves. 

They both felt the uncertainty on whether they should meet for the second date or just cut the whole thing once and for all and pretend that the night didn't really happen. So instead, they went on their separate ways with a simple 'goodbye' and excluding the 'see you again next time'.

* * *

With a bouquet of flowers and box of macaroons on her hand, Seulgi pressed the doorbell—

Earlier this morning, her mother went to her apartment with the bouquet of flowers and a box of macaroons. Seulgi thought that her mother was visiting her and pampering her but little did she know, the reason for her mother's presence in her apartment is about Bae Irene who she met last time.

Her mother ordered her to go to Irene's apartment to bring the flowers and sweets to Irene. Seulgi did everything she could just to shake her mother's idea from her mind, saying that Irene and she don't match each other at all and even stating the most obvious fact that she doesn't know where Irene lives.

But her mother has counterattacks on every reason she says— _it's just the first date! The second date changes a lot of things,_ _yadda,_ _yadda._ Her mother's voice is still ringing in Seulgi's ears.

Her mother even handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. It seems like she really wants Seulgi to date Bae Irene for who knows why. Her mother isn't really the type of person who pushes her to someone she doesn't like but it's not the case right now— her mother is determined to push her towards the pit of oppositeness with Irene.

On the other hand, Irene was aware that Seulgi is going to her apartment today, her mom called her early in the morning to inform her. She's annoyed by it but what else can she do, her mother told her that Seulgi is already on her way.

Irene hasn't really had a proper sleep for days because she's been working on a novel and on top of that, her publisher is rushing her about it.

Fresh from the shower, Irene heard someone ring the doorbell and at the intercom, she saw the girl she dated last time— she sighed to herself and rushed towards the door.

**" Hi! Sorry if I made you wait, I just got out from the shower,** **"** Irene said as soon as she opened the door, but Seulgi didn't really take her welcome that good. 

Seulgi's eyes widened at the sight of Irene. The latter is only wearing a towel around her body with her hair still so damp and messy. Seulgi immediately turned around, feeling her face burning— she swears if only she has no manner she'll enjoy the view of such magnificence.

**" just leave the door open and go put some clothes** **on first,** **"** Seulgi said, still had her back turned on Irene **" Oh...** **ri** **ght,** **"** Irene said.

Irene didn't really mind appearing that way in front of Seulgi. Irene bets that she's far more covered than those girls who go to the club or people on the beaches.

Remembering how Seulgi reacted made Irene giggle as she slowly shakes her head **" she seems different from how I supposed she is "** she whispered to herself.

Still having flushed face, Seulgi is patiently waiting for Irene who's currently putting on some clothes. It's just the second time that Seulgi met Irene and that's far too much for the girl to handle. Seulgi can't help but to just shake her head and gulp every time her mind will constantly pop the image of Irene in a towel.

Seulgi yawned and looked at her wristwatch— it's been thirty minutes since Irene went to her bedroom and the girl still hasn't gone out. Seulgi can't help but feel impatient so she stood up and walked towards Irene's bedroom door.

Hesitating if she should knock or just wait in the living room— Seulgi sighed and decided to take the first idea. She knocked on Irene's door **" Irene? Uhh... it's been 30 minutes since you came there... are you ok? "** Seulgi can't seem to organize her words, _should I say that I'm feeling bored?_

Immediately, Irene opened the door. Seulgi got a glimpse of Irene's bedroom, she mentally named the latter's room as 'violet room' from how it looks **" sorry, I didn't seem to notice the time. I sat down to write some of the ideas that suddenly popped into my mind "** Irene closed the door and looked apologetically towards Seulgi.

**" it's totally fine "** Seulgi smiled but feeling the opposite of it— she's pretty much annoyed **" you seemed pretty busy so I guess I should just go. I just came here to give you those after all** **"** Seulgi pointed the flowers and macaroons that are on the center table.

**" I'm really sorry "** Irene repeated.

Like what happened on their first date, they separated ways by saying 'goodbye' and no 'see you again next time'.

* * *

On their third time of seeing each other, it was Irene who invited Seulgi for lunch. Well, her mom asked her to do it and halfly because she felt guilty for what she did last time.

After sorting out the cons about dating Seulgi, Irene thought about the pros if she continues to have dates with Seulgi; first, Seulgi isn't that bad at all if she will exclude their heavenly like differences from each other and aside from that, Seulgi is a fine girl. Lastly, her mother won't bug her about her life that much and that's a big relief for her because that means she can focus on her work. _Dating Kang Seulgi isn't going to be that bad at all!_

Irene took out a book and shove it in front of Seulgi **" it's one of my favorite books, I would like to lend it to you "** she said. If she and Seulgi can't have anything they can relate to, then she should at least try to make one. _Try to make it work— matchsticks won't make fire if you won't rub it to the striking surface after all._

Seulgi eyed the thick book in front of her **" Every Day by David Levithan... "** she softly read. Seulgi felt as if she'll have rashes on her skin when Irene took it out to give it to her— one of the things that Seulgi hates the most? Definitely books.

**" it's a good** **no** **vel** **,"** Irene said. 

**" may I ask if there's any movie adaptation? I can just watch that "** Seulgi asked. 

Irene can't help but lose hope with the girl in front of her when she asked that **" there is, but reading the book is much better "** Irene responded.

Seulgi can tell that Irene really wants her to read it. She mentally sighed before picking it up from the table to place it inside her bag **" okay then, I'll read it "** Seulgi said as if she was given an assignment by her teacher **" I promise "** she even swears when Irene looked unsatisfied with her response.

**" I kinda really want to make this relationship between us work "** Irene truthfully said as she takes a sip from her cucumber juice **" my mom likes you so damn much— "** Seulgi cut Irene.

**" and so do my mom towards** **you,** **"** Seulgi said.

Irene nodded her head, understanding what Seulgi feels **" if we continue dating, our old ladies will be satisfied and will stop prying on our private lives or at least they will lessen their prying "** Irene started **" we just have to make it work, it's a both win-win for us "** she explains as if she's proposing some big business deal to Seulgi.

**" I don't really do fake relationships, that's** **too** **cliche "** Irene continued **" we're going to work this out but if we think that nothing's really improving then we'll have a mutual agreement to stop everything "**

**" great deal for me "** Seulgi nodded her head.

**" We are both aware that we live differently. To make it** **work** **, I have to enter your world and have a better connection with you "** Seulgi said which Irene agrees **" and vice versa "** Seulgi smiled **" there will be an upcoming big party on the club where I'm working at. It will be a great opportunity for me to show you my world "**

As much as Irene hated the idea of stepping into the club that reeks from alcohol and smoke, and hearing music that can probably break her eardrum— despite all of that, she agreed to it.

The two separated their ways again with a 'goodbye' and this time with a 'see you again'.

Irene realized something today— _love can probably be worked on, it's just a matter of effort and patience_ **" maybe dating Seulgi can also be a great help for my new novel** " Irene smiled.


	2. 02:

Irene and Seulgi have been meeting each other constantly, dining out, or just going around. There's not much development on their relationship, nothing heart fluttering to make them say that their attraction towards each other is in a couple-like level. They are working on it but the development seems to be stuck at the lowest level that they can possibly be at.

**" coffee? "** Irene looked up and saw Seulgi with a wide smile on her face.

**" Why are you here? "** Irene asked when Seulgi sat beside her.

They are in a local library because Irene has to finish some work and being in her house is not helping. The chores are ruining her focus, her soft bed is, the internet connection— almost everything.

**" you messaged me that you're going to be here and I'm around the area so I went here to give you some** **coffee,** **"** Seulgi said, pointing at the cup of coffee she brought.

Irene bit her lip, she does acknowledge Seulgi's effort but— _God, why does Seulgi have to bring something she hates?_

**" wait... "** Seulgi frowned when she saw the same expression back when she ordered Irene an apricot chicken **" you don't drink coffee!? "** Seulgi's eyes widened.

**" I don't... you can drink that** **instead** **,"** Irene said in a slightly apologetical manner.

Seulgi can't help but giggle when she realized that they have one more difference to be added on the list— they are working hard to match each other, but it seems like the more they know each other, the more they learn how different they are from each other.

**" Why don't you drink coffee? "** Seulgi asked as she opens the lid of the coffee cup to drink it herself.

**" I don't like bitter things "** Irene shrugs **" by the way, have you finally finished the book that I've lent you? "** she asks.

**" Oh! Right, one more thing why I'm here "** Seulgi immediately took out the book and handed it back to Irene **" I finally finished it "** she proudly smiled which made Irene smile as well. 

The smile that makes Seulgi's eyes disappear— one of the things that Irene likes about the girl.

**" what have you learned from it? "** Irene asks.

**" wait up... I didn't know that there will be a question and answer portion "** Irene raised her eyebrows making Seulgi stop from giggling **" I mean... uhh... love is selfish and selfless at the same time? "** Seulgi answered.

Irene nodded her head, agreeing to Seulgi **" a kind of love that I never want to** **have** **"** Irene said **" don't be selfish to only think about your own feelings, consider mine as well. Don't be selfless either, I don't want you to feel unhappy and cause our relationship to go down "**

**" but they didn't really fell out of love with each other "** Seulgi shrugs.

**" but they both felt unhappy— and that's their story Seulgi. It was created to be that way, and for our story... it's still unpredictable because we still don't know what's going to happen "**

* * *

Irene rushes out of her apartment when Seulgi called her. Seulgi's already in front of the building to pick her up.

**" I'm sorry to make you** **wait,** **"** Irene said as soon as she opened the car door.

Seulgi gulped and said **" it's fine "**

Seulgi can't help but glance at the girl sitting beside her as she starts to drive away. Today, Irene and she are going to where she's working at— the club.

Irene's wearing a black dress, boots, and fishnet tights— it's so different from the Irene who's always wearing comfortable clothes. Even Irene herself feels uncomfortable with what she's wearing, but she has no other choice, she doesn't want to look too different from the crowd.

On the other hand, Seulgi's wearing leather pants, a Gucci crop top, and a leather jacket to complete her look. She looks dashing and chic.

**" I'll be up on the DJ booth, is it fine for you to be alone in the lounge? Or do you want to come up with me? "** Seulgi asked.

**" I'll be fine at the bar counter "** Irene responded.

In no time, they arrived at the club. Irene can tell that the club isn't like those clubs that you can see on the side of the street where drunkards can be found. The bar feels so expensive and the people around look like they belong in elite families.

The moment they entered the place a lot of people recognized Seulgi, she's like an instant celebrity the moment she stepped her foot inside the place.

Irene can only walk behind Seulgi who's busy exchanging 'hi's and hello's' to people. The loud music is starting to annoy the hell out of Irene and her instant regret like, _why did I even agree on going here?_

In the midst of feeling annoyed, Irene felt someone grabbed her hand— she's about to freak out and smack the hell out of that person when she realized that it was Seulgi who's holding her hand tight.

**" don't get lost in the crowd "** Seulgi leaned forward to whisper on Irene's ear **" I might lose you "** Seulgi added and started to drag Irene to who knows where.

Irene felt a thump on her heart at what Seulgi did. For some reason, it made Irene's heart skip a beat, and looking at the girl right now, it made Irene felt like Seulgi is a responsible person and she doesn't have to worry about anything.

They successfully escaped from the wild crowd. Seulgi dragged Irene to an empty bar counter **" Amber unnie! "** Seulgi approached the bartender **" bear!!! "** Amber exclaimed and they immediately did a fist bump.

If Seulgi didn't call the girl 'unnie' she might be mistaken by Irene as a guy because she looks like one, a handsome man **" this is Irene "** Seulgi introduced her date. Irene just smiled and slightly bowed her head.

**" I'll be leaving her here for a while, I have to work. Please don't give her any funny drink and keep an eye on her, don't let anyone annoy her "** Seulgi said like she's leaving Irene to a daycare teacher.

**" Ohh "** Amber made a teasing look **" is she your girlfriend!? "** she asks.

Seulgi looked at Irene, unable to answer the question **" something like that "** Seulgi smiled as she shrugs at Amber **" okay then, I got you covered "** Amber made an okay sign.

Seulgi looked at Irene. She bit her lip as she looks at the girl, she feels so uncomfortable leaving Irene alone— _I shouldn't have brought her here,_ she thought **" uhh... I'll be there "** Seulgi pointed out the DJ's booth in front.

**" go on "** Irene nodded her head but Seulgi can't move her feet to actually leave the girl alone **" I'll be fine, just go on "** Irene assured the girl.

Seulgi's about to walk off, but she suddenly walked towards Irene again as if she forgot something. She took off her jacket and placed it on Irene's legs to cover the latter **" wait for me "** Seulgi said and left Irene who was clearly amused by what Seulgi did.

**" I never thought she's that conservative "** Irene chuckled, having a memory popped inside her head— the second time they met.

Seulgi's jumping back and forth, dancing along with the crowd as well. The crowd is so wild today, Seulgi's having fun as she watches the crowd go wild with her music but as she watches the crowd, the girl on the bar counter will always be on her eyes. 

Seulgi will always glance at Irene's direction, looking after her from afar. Even she prevents herself from it, Irene's just dazzling from where she's sitting that Seulgi can't help but look at her.

**" psst "** Seulgi looked at her friend Wendy **" that's your girlfriend over there? "** she pointed at Irene's direction.

Once again, she got thrown by something she can't answer **" something like that "** the safest answer she can probably give to anyone who's asking her that. They are dating, yes, but they still don't really like each other— _can that already be considered as being girlfriends?_

**" Nice going, but I don't think you should leave the girl alone, she's too gorgeous... look "** Wendy pointed out Irene direction, and now there someone who's approaching Irene. Seulgi's aware that there are some people who kept on approaching Irene, but she didn't mind it since Irene doesn't look bothered or anything.

**" don't you feel any possessiveness? "** Wendy asked again **" if she's my girl, I'll probably freak out "** Wendy giggled.

**" Should I be? "** Seulgi softly asked herself.

Wendy harshly wrapped her arm around Seulgi's neck **" what are you talking about!? Of course, you should be! It feels good whenever someone's acting possessive towards you sometimes "** Wendy said.

**" then should I leave you here now? "** Seulgi asked and Wendy just smiled **" go on "** her friend nodded her head.

Seulgi stepped out of the DJ booth and run towards Irene's direction, some people who saw her passing by were trying to make a conversation but she would just smile and leave them.

**" would you mind if you— "** like a swift of air, Seulgi blocked the guy who's initiating a conversation with Irene **" sorry, but I don't think she's single "** Seulgi smiled, grabbing Irene's hand, trying to make the guy see what she means.

**" oh... I'm sorry "** the guy said and left immediately.

Seulgi saw a pile of drinks in front of Irene but none of them were touched **" Amber unnie, I told you not to give her any drinks! "** Seulgi whined.

**" Oh, those are wasn't from me. Those guys have been going around bringing her that "** Amber laughed.

Seulgi's forehead immediately creased **"** **aish** **"** she curses beneath her breath **" should we go now? "** she asked Irene.

**" are you done? "** Irene frowned **" I'm fine if you're thinking about** **me** **,"** she said.

**" but it's not fine with** **me** **,"** Seulgi softly said as she glances at the drinks that are piled up for Irene **" let's go now "** she smiled and pulled Irene out of the noisy place.

They are supposed to be on their way back to Irene's apartment, but the direction that Seulgi is driving at is no way going towards her apartment **" where are we going? "** Irene asked.

**" somewhere that I bet you'll like "** Seulgi glanced at her and smiled, **" I think I wasted your time in that place so let me make it up to you "**

**" I agreed on going there so there is no time that has gone wasted and besides, I get to know what your work is "** Irene explained **" I got a better look at what your lifestyle is "**

**"** **well** **, we're here so let me just make it up to you "** Seulgi giggled and parked her car.

Seulgi hopped out of the car and opened the door for Irene **" it's beautiful "** Irene exclaimed with a wide smile on her lips as she looks at the overview of the city— it's been a while since Irene went to this kind of place.

They quietly sat down at the hood of the car **" I should have bought beer "** Seulgi said **" sorry about the noise earlier, I should have thought how you hated noises "** she added and took out her phone to play some calm music.

**" I told you... it's fine "** Irene repeated herself **" but I'm not going to lie... I prefer this over club music "** she looked at Seulgi who's been staring at her since earlier **" thank you for this "** she said.

**" Should I tell you this? "** Seulgi said, making Irene frown, **" I think my heart is beating fast right now and I think it's because of you "** Seulgi innocently said.

**" Is this the time where we kiss? "** Irene chuckled and that statement made them fall into a pit of silence **" maybe "** Seulgi softly answered and slowly leaned forward, but instead of feeling the soft lips of each other, Seulgi placed her hand over Irene's lips, kissing the back of her hand instead.

**" maybe not now "** Seulgi smiled as she moves away a bit **" we have a long way to go, I believe "**

**" Hey... "** Irene softly said as their eyes lock into each other, **" my heart is beating fast and I think it's because of you as well "**


	3. 03:

**"** **aish** **! "** Irene threw the brush on the bathroom floor and completely sat down. She's cleaning her bathroom tile to distract herself from her thoughts— the memory of that night kept on replaying inside her mind.

It's been a week or so since Irene last saw Seulgi and since then, they have never seen each other— no one initiates anything. 

It's frustrating the hell out of Irene, she can't really focus on her work because of Seulgi **" it's not like we locked lips! "** Irene frustratedly told herself.

**" Who kissed who? "** Irene was startled when someone suddenly talked behind her **" did you and Seulgi kissed? "** her mom excitedly asked.

**" since when are you there!? "** Irene annoyedly asked her mom and immediately stood up from the floor. She made a mental note to change her apartment's password as soon as her mother leaves.

**" I've been ringing your doorbell but you're not answering "** her mom shrugged and walked towards her kitchen where she automatically followed. 

**" I heard that you and Seulgi haven't been seeing each other these** **days** **,"** her mom said as she takes out some side dishes inside the eco bag that she brought— her mom loves to cook in large portions that it sometimes goes in waste, so as much as possible, her mom gives away the leftovers to her or to her friends.

**" we're busy "** Irene shortly responded and offered a hand to make the work faster, that way she can get rid of her mother faster as well.

**" busy cleaning your bathroom tiles? "** her mother raised her eyebrows and even crossed her arms. 

Irene can only slightly roll her eyes and sigh **" I'm working on my new book and she's busy as well "** she explains.

**" you've published a lot of books ija "** her mother started to caress her hair **" it's time for my daughter to be busy with her dates, you're not getting any younger** **dear** **,"** her mom reminded.

Her mother has been setting her up with blind dates for years now. Irene knows that her mother is getting worried about her lack of interest in relationships. It's not that she's NBSB, Irene has already experienced being in relationships but it just lasts for a short while.

**" mom— "** her mother immediately cut her off.

**" oh well, I packed some side dishes for Seulgi as well "** her mother pointed out a large eco bag sitting on the counter **" can you bring that to her condominium? It can be an excuse to see her "** her mother winked and gently slapped her butt.

**" mom! "** Irene whined. Thinking about it, Irene has never been in Seulgi's home— she doesn't even know where the latter lives **" I don't know her address "** Irene said.

**" eh? I thought you two are already dating? "** her mom frowned. 

**" We... we are! "** Irene exclaimed **" but... she's always the one who goes in here! "** she immediately thought of an excuse.

**" then it's your time to visit her "** her mom winked once again **" I'll ask her mother for her address and I'll send it to you "**

**" mom... "** Irene whines like a kid.

**" Goodluck! "** her mother said **" hwaiting! "**

* * *

Irene sighed to herself, she is standing in front of Seulgi's condo with the bag of side dishes in her hand. She took a deep breath for the ninth time before ringing the doorbell— slightly brushing her hair with her fingers and feeling anxious about her look.

The door opened with Seulgi on her comfortable clothes **" oh... hey "** Seulgi smiled— Irene's eyes immediately locked into the girl's lips making her cheeks go bright red **" ah... hello "** Irene awkwardly responded.

Their awkwardness didn't stay for too long when suddenly, a baby cry went on **" oh God! "** Seulgi softly cussed **" please, come in "** Seulgi added before rushing inside to aid the crying baby.

Irene's very confused about what's happening— _does Seulgi has a baby?_ The question in her mind. If Seulgi indeed has a baby, then their relationship is totally over, Irene oath to herself.

**" my mom asks me to bring you this "** Irene said as she looks at Seulgi who's rocking a baby in her arms **" where should I put this? "** Irene asked again.

**" Please put those in my kitchen, I'll arrange those later when the baby goes back to sleep "** Seulgi cautiously responded, trying hard not to make a noise so the baby could go back to sleep.

Irene helped herself and walked into Seulgi's kitchen, but the moment she saw Seulgi's kitchen, she wanted to scream bloody hell. The sink is full of unwashed dishes with some leftover foods on it, some fruit skins scattered on the counter— _it's a big mess._

Irene frustratedly shut her eyes— one thing she hates the most is a mess. She regrets going in here, now she has another thing to put on the list on why Seulgi and her can't be a match.

Irene gently placed the bag on the counter and opened Seulgi's fridge **" you got to be kidding me "** Irene softly said when a messy fridge welcomed her **" I can't take this anymore "** Irene continued her soft cusses.

Irene searched for plastic gloves inside Seulgi's drawers, not bothering to ask for any permission on whether she can go through the drawers or not.

Irene started to organize Seulgi's fridge, throwing out rotten vegetables, pizzas that have already molds on it, and putting the side dishes that she brought properly **" much better "** Irene nodded to herself.

She now goes on with the dishes. Irene can feel herself puking when she started to wash the plates **" oh God, how can she even live like this! "** she continuously complains until the sink began to sparkle with how clean it is.

Irene knew that Seulgi didn't ask her to do the cleaning, but she just can't help herself, witnessing such a mess is like a total hell for Irene. She bets that if she didn't do the cleaning, it will hunt her in her sleep.

**" oh... "** Irene's eyes went to Seulgi who has her mouth wide open **" I didn't... I mean you don't have to... I'm sorry "** Seulgi bit her lip. She's so preoccupied with the baby that she has forgotten how messy the kitchen is— _God, I'm so embarrassed!_ Seulgi shouted inside her mind.

**" it's fine, but if you're really sorry then please don't let your kitchen be a dumpster again. It's a kitchen Seulgi, kitchen "** Irene almost spelled out 'kitchen' to Seulgi.

**" by the way, that child... "** Irene bit her lip, not certain if she has to ask the question or just know the answer towards her mother.

**" oh! That's my friend's child "** Irene felt total relief in her heart— _she's not yet a mother, everything's fine_ **" she asked me to take care of Seonho while she's out "** Seulgi continued.

In their midst of conversation, the baby began to cry again which led the two to rush towards the baby **" Seonho, why do you keep on crying? "** Seulgi's feeling drained as she rocks the baby in her arms.

It hasn't been half of the day since Seonho was left with her, but Seulgi already feels so drained and tired. Taking care of a child is not an easy job. She swears that when Sungjae and Sooyoung come back, she'll demand a salary for this babysitting.

Irene pities how Seulgi looks, she approached the two and saw the reason why the baby kept on crying **" Seulgi, how can you ask the baby to sleep when his diaper is full of pee "** Irene slowly shakes her head.

**" please get some** **diaper,** **"** Irene asked and gently took the baby from Seulgi's arms **" but... but I don't know how to change** **a baby's diaper,** **"** Seulgi said in horror— _I can't even prepare a decent meal for myself, now I have to change a baby's diaper!?_

Irene sighed **" I'll do** **it** **,"** she said in defeat.

Irene isn't planning on staying for too long in Seulgi's house, but she isn't heartless enough to leave the hopeless Seulgi alone with the baby. She felt obligated to look after the child and Seulgi who's like a baby herself.

**"** **finally** **,"** Seulgi said and gently sat down on the couch with the baby sleeping on her chest. She closed her eyes and made herself comfortable.

Irene felt the softness in her heart with the sight of Seulgi and the baby— she took out her phone and sneakily took a photo of the two **"** **cute** **"** she softly uttered and sat beside Seulgi.

* * *

Seulgi woke up when she felt movements on her chest and her shoulder aching, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Seonho looking at her **" oh... you're awake? "** she softly asked the baby.

Seulgi looked at her side and saw Irene sleeping, resting its head on her shoulder— _that's why my shoulder is aching, how long has she been sleeping?_

**" mo-ma... mo-ma... mo-ma "** Seonho kept on chanting the word while pointing at Irene who's deep asleep.

**" she's your mama? "** Seulgi asked Seonho and the baby nodded his head. Seonho is nearly one year old and bright enough to understand some words **" if she's your mama then how about me? "** Seulgi asked.

**" na-na... na-na "** Seonho responded. Seulgi can't help but giggle and feel annoyed at the same time **" I'm the one who's rocking you in my arms since the morning and I'm just your nanny? "** Seulgi pouted. Seonho just giggled and rested his head back on Seulgi's chest.

**" behave Seonho, your mama is sleeping "** Seulgi softly said as she caresses Seonho's hair.

Seulgi glanced at Irene who's still asleep— _she might have been exhausted,_ she thought to herself. Seulgi has never been this happy with their differences not until today. She's happy that they have this kind of difference; Irene's neat and organized while Seulgi's messy, Irene even knows how to do household chores and even how to take care of a baby.

Seulgi thought that these kinds of differences are not that bad at all, it's actually good in her part, but she's uncertain if Irene was happy to know this another difference between them.

Irene's sleep was disturbed when someone rang the doorbell **" I'll get it "** Irene said while yawning.

**" no, just rest "** Seulgi smiled and immediately stood up with Seonho in her arms.

Sooyoung and Sungjae have finally arrived to pick up their son and they also brought food for Seulgi as their payment for looking after their son the whole day **" you asked your girlfriend to look after our son? You're really a thick-faced one! "** Sooyoung hit Seulgi's shoulder.

**" excuse me? I think you are the thick-faced one in here. You said you'll be back before the sun sets, but guess what— the moon is already up in the sky! "** Seulgi hissed.

" **thank you for taking care of Seonho, he's a bit of** **work** **,"** Sungjae said and smiled brightly at the both.

**" ya— how dare you flirt with them "** Sooyoung glared at her husband while Sungjae just sighed **" we'll be going now, my husband is such a big** **flirt, "** Sooyoung said and gave Seulgi a hug and a smile to Irene who she just met.

The two are still arguing even when they left Seulgi's condo. Seulgi and Irene can't help but giggle at the two **" they look cute "** Irene softly said **" they are "** Seulgi agreed.

Seulgi invited Irene to eat before she goes home since the couple did bring a lot of foods for her and throughout the day, Seulgi hasn't really paid attention to the guest which made her feel really sorry about.

**" We haven't seen each other for days... how are you? "** Seulgi asked— now that it's just the two of them, the atmosphere became awkward.

**" uhh... good, how about you? "** Irene asked back and Seulgi responded the same.

**" thank you for cleaning, my mom would be so proud once she sees my kitchen and probably nag at me for making you do it "** Seulgi chuckled.

**" let's just pretend that you did the cleaning "** Irene smiled **" but you should do the dishes after you eat from now on "** and began to nag. Seulgi just accepted every word, _she's like my mom,_ Seulgi thought.

**" by the way, I'll not be around next week. I'll be going to my grandma's house for 3 days, in our hometown "** Irene said.

For some reason, Seulgi felt sad— through the days where they didn't meet, Seulgi almost barge into Irene's house, but now that she's aware that the girl will not be around and there's no way she can just barge in to see the girl, she felt sad. 

**" oh... "** Seulgi softly said while slowly nodding her head **" why? "** she asked.

**" it's her birthday "** and another long 'oh' went out of Seulgi's mouth.

**" I see, have a safe trip "** Seulgi slightly smiled **" but... I'm free next week... what I'm saying is...** **uhhh** **... "** Seulgi bit her lip, doubting if she should say what's on her mind.

**" do you want to come with me? "** Seulgi's eyes immediately met Irene's, her smile widened and enthusiastically nodded her head **" I want to! "** Seulgi exclaimed **" I mean if it's not a bother... "** she added, containing the happiness inside her heart.

Irene giggled at Seulgi's reaction **" then I just found myself a driver "** she said.

Irene went home after doing the dishes that she insisted on doing. Laying on her own bed, she reached for her phone and immediately went to her gallery **" cute... "** she murmured as looks at Seulgi and Seonho's photo that she took earlier.

Irene bit her lip, refraining her lips from forming a curve **"** **Seonho's** **so cute... "** she whispers and decided to make the photo as her home screen wallpaper **" it's because** **Seonho's** **cute "** she repeated as she nods her head.


	4. 04:

**" How can you pour the sauce? I mean, the sauce is for dipping! "** Seulgi argued **" plus, the sauce will stick on your fingers when you pick it up "**

**" that's why we have chopsticks Seulgi "** Irene sighed.

**" you don't use chopsticks with fries "** Seulgi continued.

**" apparently, I can "** Irene answered **" and if you don't have another choice but to pick it up with your fingers, then pick the part without ketchup on it! "**

**" Oh, God. I can't eat with you "** Seulgi shakes her head.

They are on their way to Irene's hometown, Seulgi's driving while Irene's just cozily sitting in the shotgun seat. They are using this long trip as an opportunity to know each other further or more like bantering about how they do things differently.

**" orange "** Seulgi responded at Irene's question about her favorite color **" it's such a refreshing color "** Seulgi shrugs when she glanced at Irene who's clearly looking so judgemental about the color she likes.

**" you always wear black tho "** Irene said. 

**" I like to dress myself that way, it doesn't mean I love black more than orange "** Seulgi shrugged once again **" how about you? Violet? "**

Irene's forehead creased **" well, I had a glimpse of your bedroom last time I went to your apartment, it's like a violet cave "** Seulgi immediately said.

Irene nodded her head. For a second, she thought Seulgi has a psychic power **" violet and pink "** Irene added with a slight smile on her face, remembering the reason why she got so fond of that color.

They finally arrived at Irene's grandmother's house— the sky's already dark and the moon is up. Seulgi is very awed by how she can see a bunch of stars in there compare to the city **" this place is awesome "** Seulgi said.

**" It really is "** Irene smiled.

**" Hyun-ah "** Irene's grandmother approaches her **" the only empty room we have here is your old bedroom. The guest rooms are already occupied by your cousins. I didn't know you're going with a gorgeous girl "** her grandmother smiled fondly at Seulgi.

Seulgi shyly smiled back. She's not really used to hearing compliments about her looks especially if it would come from someone she doesn't really know and someone who's associated with the girl she's currently dating.

When Seulgi realized what Irene's grandmother means, her face immediately turned bright red— _we just knew each other a month ago and now we're going to sleep in one bed!?_

**" ah, then is there any nearby hotels in here? I can just check in "** Seulgi hastily said.

**" aigoo, I can't let my visitor do that "** grandmother frowned **" aren't you and Irene dating? Isn't it fine for you and Irene to sleep together? "** she asks.

Irene quickly responded to her grandmother, rescuing Seulgi who doesn't seem to know what she should say **" she's just too shy "** Irene gently grabbed Seulgi's hand **" sure she can share a room with me "** she added.

**" aigoo, you don't have to be shy. The person who my granddaughter loves is welcome here "** the grandmother said and patted Seulgi's arm. Seulgi could only let out a weak laugh.

They both ate their dinner before going to Irene's room. Irene casually flapped herself on the bed while Seulgi's left standing near the door, frozen as she roams her eyes around— _this room is violet as well,_ Seulgi thought to herself.

**" Seulgi "** Seulgi immediately stopped roaming her eyes around the room and looked at Irene who's now sitting on her bed **" don't you wanna sleep with me? "** Irene asked which made Seulgi's eyes widened.

**" ah... I... I think...** **uhhh** **... I can sleep on the floor "** Seulgi scratched her head. Irene giggled at her reaction— _she's so conservative as ever,_ Irene thought.

**" I don't have a spare futon for you and I doubt grandmother has one either since my cousins are here "** Irene explained **" you can sleep with me, the bed is too big for me alone anyway "**

Seulgi's gulp was too loud that Irene heard it **" I won't bite you "** Irene giggled **" I swear I won't do anything "** Irene raised her right hand. She laid down on the right side of the bed, putting one pillow in the middle **" I'll even put something between us "**

The two laid down beside each other with a pillow between them, the lights are closed and the only light that prevents the room from being completely dark is the moonlight that's entering from the window.

Irene regrets insisting for Seulgi to sleep beside her. She should have just pulled out the extra futon in the cabinet, that way she can sleep soundly than having little ponies racing inside her heart.

**" Hey... are you sleeping? "** Irene flinched when she heard Seulgi's voice **" hmm? "** she responded.

**" Why did your grandmother called you Hyun-ah? "** Seulgi curiously asked.

**" Bae Joohyun is my real name "**

**" then what's up with Irene? "** Seulgi continued to ask.

**" pen name, I'm a writer, remember? It's kinda corny, but I chose it because Irene means peace. I find peace whenever I'm writing so I just went for that "** Irene explained

**" well... it's beautiful, it suits you well "** Irene can't help but to glance at Seulgi who's staring at the ceiling— Irene has already lost her count on how many times Seulgi has made her heart flutter with her words. For some reason, Seulgi's been constantly unconsciously bringing butterflies in Irene's tummy. 

**" you should go to sleep n** **ow** **,"** Irene said with her face reddening, it's just fortunate that Seulgi can't really see her face right now.

**"** **hmm** **... good night "** Seulgi sweetly said and so do Irene.

Irene shut her eyes close, trying hard to think of anything else aside from having Seulgi beside her, and eventually, she falls into sleep.

Seulgi can say that Irene is already asleep because the girl's already letting out little snores **" so she does snore "** she murmured and giggled to herself **" I envy her, being able to sleep "** she sighed.

Seulgi regretted that she didn't persist about sleeping on the floor, now she can't fall asleep at all. Feeling the warmth of Irene even there's a pillow dividing them, hearing her breathing and that distinct smell of Irene— it's enough to drive Seulgi crazy.

Time's ticking, Irene's already on her dreamland but Seulgi remains wide awake and bothered by the fact that her heartbeat isn't slowing down. Full of frustration, Seulgi gently sat down, trying hard not to wake Irene up.

She reached for her phone **" it's 1 in the morning "** she murmurs and stood up from the bed.

She opened the flashlight of her phone and started to walk around the room— Irene's baby photos hanging on the wall, from when she's in middle school and senior high school, and a photo of a girl who has her arms wrap around Irene's shoulder.

**" does she has a sister? "** Seulgi asked herself as she looks carefully at the picture of Irene with a girl. It looks like Irene and the girl is in middle school by the time that the photo was taken, the girl is pretty and so does Irene **" maybe her cousin? "** Seulgi shrugs and goes on with Irene's bookshelf.

A lot of books are in there, Seulgi could recognize some of it because it has been adapted into a movie. One particular row of books have caught Seulgi's eyes, it has Irene's name on it as the author **" she has already published a lot of books "**

Seulgi picked one of the books and started to read it. She's not into reading but whenever she reads, she can feel the sleepiness so maybe it's the key for her to find sleepiness on her body.

* * *

Irene stares at Seulgi's sleeping face, the sunlight is hitting the girl's face which makes her more attractive in Irene's eyes. Irene lifted her hand to cover Seulgi's face from the sunlight, she's afraid that it might disturb the girl's sleep.

Irene is too stuck up with staring at Seulgi's face to even bother waking up the girl. It's like those cliche scenes, but Irene never thought she'll be experiencing those in real life, getting so awed with someone's beauty.

Seulgi has fallen asleep whilst sitting on the floor with Irene's book on her hand. She's in the middle of reading the book when she finally fell asleep.

Seulgi slowly opened her eyes when she felt the aching of her back and as soon as she opened her eyes, she saw Irene smiling at her— _what a beautiful sight,_ she thought to herself, but immediately got startled when she realizes that she's not dreaming.

**" Why are you sleeping there? "** Irene asked.

**" uhh... I... I... I don't know "** Seulgi shrugged.

The two washed up and ate breakfast with Irene's family, some did welcome Seulgi's presence and some just ignored her existence. 

**" Irene, you should tour Se** **ulgi** **around,"** her grandmother said **" the canola flower field is very beautiful right now "** the old woman added with a smile on her face.

The house is very busy right now because of Irene's grandmother's birthday party that will be held tomorrow. Every people in the town is basically invited, her grandmother is like the grandmother of the town because she's been here her whole life and basically loved by everyone.

Instead of taking the car, Irene decided to ride the bicycle— Seulgi as the one who will do the pedaling and Irene as the one who will just sit on the back and enjoy the fresh air.

Irene wrapped her arms around Seulgi's waist **" please tell me where to turn, I don't really know the place "** Seulgi said and started to pedal along the dusty road.

Irene's hold tightens whenever they will encounter a rough road and it makes Seulgi's heart pound like crazy— _since when did my heart started to react this way?_ She questions herself.

**"** **Sorry** **about my relatives "** Irene paused **" some of them are just too religious for this kind of relationship "** she continued.

**" that's just the way it is** — **some accept it, some don't "** Seulgi shrugs **" the world is starting to open to the idea of same-sex relationships nowadays, but some people remain close to the idea of that. It's not really uncommon for me, you don't have to say sorry "** Seulgi giggled.

**" Why does it seems like you speak from your experience? "**

**" well... umm... it happened to one of my friends, remember Amber unnie? She has the most tragic love story I know "** Seulgi said.

**" please turn right... why? What happened? "** Irene curiously asked.

**" she met a girl that she really loves, but the girl's family just don't like the idea of them being together. She wanted to fight for it, but she thought about her lover's sake so she just decided to end it "**

**" isn't it just going to hurt both of them? "**

**" probably, but Amber unnie did it for her lover's sake. As far as I know, Amber unnie sacrificed everything for her even her own happiness "**

**" how about you? How much can you sacrifice for love? "** Irene asked. 

They can already see the canola field from afar, the scent of it is mixing into the air— it is very refreshing 

**" I don't know "** Seulgi shrugged and stopped the bike as soon as they reached the field.

Irene hopped off from the bike and spread her arms wide open, welcoming the strong wind that's coming across her **" ah** **! It's been a long time! "** she shouted.

Seulgi smiled at herself, taking her phone out from her pocket and snapping a photo of the beautiful yellow field.

**" Irene, smile for** **me,** **"** Seulgi said and Irene immediately did, putting both of her palms on her chin and posing like a kid **" beautiful** **"** Seulgi smiled.

**" come here, let's take a picture "** Irene motioned for Seulgi to go near her and so, Seulgi rushed towards Irene's side **" 1, 2, 3— say cheese! "** the first photo of them— in the canola field.

In the long list of their differences, they found a similar thing today, they both love taking pictures and cherishing beautiful memories.


	5. 05:

Irene's grandmother's house is very busy as the visitors began to arrive. Irene who is known as the granddaughter would most likely get dragged in to exchange greetings and have little conversations while Seulgi, who is a complete stranger to everyone got pushed out in the corner.

Seulgi sighed to herself as she repeatedly scrolls into her social media accounts— trying to remove some boredom on her body. 

The place is getting on her nerves, she's bored as hell that all she wanted is to just escape from the place. She felt alienated yet she can't complain since she really is foreign to everyone's eyes.

_' you're missing out Seulgi! '_ Amber sent a photo of the party in the club on their group chat.

_' girl, it's lit in here! '_ Wendy added.

_' guys stop, Seulgi is with her girlfriend right now '_ Krystal added.

_' that's why it's hard to be in a relationship '_ Amber said with a bunch of laughing emojis.

_'_ _ya_ _! What's hard on being in a relationship? Wanna die? Stupid '_ Krystal replied which made Seulgi giggle a bit.

_' kidding, I love you, my_ _princess,_ _'_

_' you're going to sleep in the living room tonight Amber '_

_' uh... oh... '_ Wendy sent.

Seulgi just sent a bunch of crying emoji, signifying her soul right now— crying from boredom— before keeping her phone in her pocket.

Seulgi roamed her eyes around the crowd, finding where Irene is. There are a lot of people around but Irene is just standing out from the crowd, making it easy for Seulgi to find her.

Irene is smiling as she talks to someone, a girl with purple hair **" I never knew she can smile like that "** Seulgi uttered to herself as she looks at Irene from afar, feeling a tiny pinch on her heart.

Seulgi decided to stay at where she is, not wanting to disturb Irene.

* * *

**" Irene "** she frustratedly shut her eyes close before turning around to see who is approaching her, it's been a long time since she left Seulgi alone and she can't help but worry about the girl.

Irene's eyes widened when she saw who approached her **" Jisoo... "** Irene smiled. Immediately, she recognized the girl. The second Irene's eyes laid on the girl's face, she knew exactly who the girl is. 

Jisoo is smiling like Irene, tucking her purple hair on the back of her ears **" it's been a long time "** Jisoo said and Irene just nodded her head, counting the years that have passed— it's been ages since the last time she saw the girl.

**" How are you? "** Irene asked— _she has never changed, her smile and voice are still the same,_ Irene thought.

**" I'm fine and doing well "** Jisoo proudly said **" I have read your novels, you're doing great as well I'm guessing "** she added while raising a thumbs up.

Irene didn't expect that she'd meet Jisoo here, not today. She never thought that one day she'll meet the girl again. 

**" When did you come** **back? "** Irene asked again.

**" just last week "** Jisoo responded.

Every year, since Irene left her hometown, she has been constantly coming back for her grandmother's birthday but also with the hope that she'll see the girl again until she gave up and just started to come back to take a trip down memory lane.

Irene has known Jisoo since they were a child, they did everything together, tried everything together— for Irene, Jisoo is her first love. Jisoo is with her with everything.

The last time that they saw each other was when they graduated from high school. Jisoo went abroad and Irene went to the city. Due to their busy lives, they failed to maintain their contact with each other— they decided to grow apart from each other and go on with their own individual lives.

In the midst of their conversation, they were disrupted when someone suddenly pulled Irene's hair tie **" you look too good in a ponytail "** Seulgi whispered, placing her hand on Irene's waist.

**"** **Hello** **, I'm Seulgi "** Seulgi introduced herself and reached out to Jisoo to shake hands **" ah... I'm Jisoo "** confused Jisoo introduced herself as well.

With Jisoo's questioning eyes, Irene answered **" she's my girlfriend "**

**" ahh... "** Jisoo slowly nodded her head, disappointment is written all over her eyes **" you two look... adorable "** Jisoo half-heartedly complimented the two.

**" thank you "** Seulgi answered and the three fell into the pit of awkwardness.

**" well then... I'll see you guys around "** Jisoo slightly smiled **" it's nice seeing you again Irene "** Jisoo bid her goodbye and left the couple.

When Seulgi realized how she acted, she immediately removed her hands around Irene **" I'm sorry, I think I disturbed you guys "** she apologized as she scratches the back of her head, feeling embarrassed and sorry.

**" Oh, no... it should be me who's apologizing right now, I left you alone "** Irene smiled **" do you want to get out of here? "** Irene asked which made Seulgi's eyes sparkle.

Seulgi immediately hid the relief in her eyes **" oh well... if you're not going to do anything here then it's fine "** Seulgi added.

Irene grabbed Seulgi's hand **" let's go "**

Seulgi and Irene went to a playground nearby, sat on the swing as they lightly rocked themselves.

Seulgi can't seem to forget the girl earlier, the picture of how Irene smiles at Jisoo is still on her mind— Irene never smiled at her like that before, full of adoration and happiness. _Who might she be?_ Seulgi asked herself.

Irene noticed how Seulgi looks bothered so she poked the girl's shoulder and said **" penny for your thoughts? "**

**" ahh... nothing "** Seulgi smiled. She wanted to ask but she doesn't want to look like a mad lover.

Irene really wanted to have a long conversation with Jisoo, asking various questions about each other, but when Seulgi suddenly popped beside her, she knew she has to cut their conversation short. Irene is supposed to feel annoyed about it yet she didn't felt any of that and instead, she felt sorry for leaving Seulgi alone.

**" c'mon you can tell me "** Irene continued.

**" well... I'm just curious about the girl earlier, you look so happy to see her "** Seulgi glanced at Irene **" I think it's the first time I saw you smile like that "**

**" Oh, Jisoo "** a smile escaped on Irene's lips by just mentioning the girl's name **" she's my best friend, I've known her for a very long time. Well, you can say that she's my first love "** Seulgi can only nod her head. 

With what Irene just said, Seulgi quickly figured out the reason behind the beautiful smile that she saw earlier— the smile of seeing someone you love.

**" you seem to love her, I can see it in your eyes. What went wrong? "** Seulgi asked.

**" uhh... our gender? "** Irene shrugged **" she's a girl and I am a girl. On the day of our graduation, I confessed about my feelings towards her, I thought we're getting there but I guess it was just my imagination— there's no way our relationship is going there "** Seulgi looked at Irene who's smile has faded away.

**" she said that I should stop whatever I'm feeling towards her and just forget about it, but how can I possibly stop it? Is there any way to just suddenly unlove somebody? It's ridiculous "** Irene bitterly giggled when she recalls the painful memory of that day while Seulgi remained quiet as she listens to Irene.

**" I saw her eyes when I said you're my girlfriend "** Irene paused **" it's full of disappointment, but I bet it's not because she's disappointed by me having another person, but because once again, I chose to be with a person the same gender as me "**

Irene looked at Seulgi, checking the girl's reaction from her sudden opening **" I can never forget what she said to me that day "** their eyes met, Irene's eyes are full of pain.

**" if we chose to be together, we'll burn in** **hell** **,"** Irene repeated the exact answer she got from Jisoo. Her 'I love you' gained 'we'll burn in hell' as an answer, a total opposite from those romance novels out there.

**" But I never really hated her for her beliefs.** **I believe that she left me with a lot of learnings and happy memories and due to that, she'll always hold a special place in here "** Irene lightly tapped her chest.

**" I know we're still not really that drawn with each other "** Seulgi started **" we're still getting there and I guess we're far from having passionate feelings for each other, but— I'm willing to burn in hell with you "** Seulgi reached for Irene's hand.

**" if being together with someone as the same gender as you would mean burning in hell... "** Seulgi smiled, trying to comfort Irene **" and if we decided to keep being with each other's side then I'm willing to burn in hell with you— but whilst we're here and alive, let's make the most out of life "**

Irene's heart once again felt those ponies racing inside her, a bunch of butterflies was released on her tummies— she can't think straight, all she knows is she's happy from what she heard from Seulgi.

**" my heart is beating fast and today, I'm certain "** Irene softly said, **" it's because of your Kang Seulgi "** she bit her lip and tightened her hold on Seulgi's hand.

* * *

Today, Seulgi and Irene are going back to the city. A bunch of bags is loaded inside Irene's car— foods that her grandmother packed for her and Seulgi. 

**" you should visit me more often, not just because it's my birthday "** Irene's grandmother patted her butt and gave her a big, tight hug **" you should go with Irene as well when she comes back** **here** **,"** the grandmother said to Seulgi.

**" yes, I'll accompany your granddaughter "** Seulgi smiled.

Irene's driving this time on their way back home since Seulgi drove last time and because Seulgi hasn't had enough sleep last night because Irene removed the pillow between them, causing Seulgi's heart to go berserk.

**"** **Hey** **, don't sleep. I'm not your driver or anything "** Irene disrupted Seulgi who's about to fall asleep.

**" I'm** **sleeping,** **"** Seulgi said and once again closed her eyes.

**" then at least hold my** **hand,** **"** Irene said and handed her hand to Seulgi, waiting for the girl to hold it.

**" you're driving, I don't want to and since when did you get fond of holding my hand? "** Seulgi said.

**"** **uhhh** **... since you suddenly wrapped your arms around my waist? "** Irene shrugged, looking very happy from teasing Seulgi **" okay, then don't hold my hand "** and before Irene may even remove her hand away in front of Seulgi, the latter grabbed it.

Sighing, Seulgi held into Irene's hand tightly **" please don't get us in an accident, I'm going to sleep now "** Irene answered 'okay' and when Seulgi's about to catch her sweet sleep, she smelled an awful smell— _it's totally inhuman,_ Seulgi thought to herself.

**" ya, did you just farted!? "** Seulgi accused Irene, immediately letting go of Irene's hand to cover her nose.

**" what? Everyone farts "** Irene giggled as she shrugs.

Seulgi's eyes widened— _since when did we get this comfortable with each other to even fart like this!?_ **" but yours is so awful, what did you even ate!? "** Seulgi shouted as she tries to open the window **" don't lock the window! "** she shouted again.

**" hey,** **"** Irene glanced at Seulgi and back to the road **," you said you're willing to burn in hell with me and now you can't bear with my fart? "**

**" Irene... God! Irene, this smell feels like death. We're not in hell just yet but it feels like it! "** Irene can only laugh at Seulgi. 


	6. 06:

**" Hey, you've been missing out** **lately** **,"** Amber said and placed a cold Smirnoff in front of Seulgi.

Seulgi decided to drop by the club before going to Irene's place because it's too early for their meeting time. Today, Seulgi and Irene are going to the grocery shop and they'll cook something.

**" I've been doing the job alone for weeks now "** Wendy jokingly whined as well. The group of friends has been teasing Seulgi about her newfound love which they are absolutely happy for.

**" don't complain, you can have the girls all you want. I'm doing you a favor here "** Seulgi winked at Wendy and even patted the girl's butt.

**" don't expect your salary to be like before, I'll deduct some base on your** **absences** **,"** Krystal said. Krystal owns the club with her partner Amber as the co-owner. Basically, the four of them founded the club.

**" Hey, don't be stingy! "** Seulgi chuckled and gulped down the beer.

**" oh whatever bear, just don't forget Amber's birthday party— it will be held two weeks from now "** Krystal reminded Seulgi. They tend to remind Seulgi about things, especially important events because Seulgi sucks at remembering things.

**" eh? Your birthday? "** Seulgi frowned **" you're getting old! "** she shouted and high fived Amber who looked annoyed by how her friend forgot about her birthday.

**" we've known each other for years and yet you always fail to remember my birthday, jeez! "** Amber slowly shook her head.

**" I told you guys, I suck at remembering things so if your birthday is coming just tell** **me,** **"** Seulgi said for the hundredth time.

**" at this rate, fortunately, you're not forgetting how to get yourself home. Applause for that one "** Wendy said and clapped her hand.

* * *

Seulgi and Irene are on their way to the grocery shop, Seulgi's driving as usual while Irene's spacing out beside her.

Seulgi kept on stealing glances at the girl— Irene's wearing an off-shoulder sweater, her glasses, and white shorts— it's seriously way too revealing for Seulgi. 

Sure that Seulgi has seen far way worse than this, but for some reason, she wants to wrap Irene and never let any people see her this way— _she's way too pretty,_ Seulgi thought to herself.

**" I heard your novel is out now and doing** **well,** **"** Seulgi said.

**" hmm "** Irene nodded her head **" and now I have a lot of things to do like attend book signings, interviews and such "** Irene sighed.

**" Ohh, you're a celebrity! "** Seulgi exclaimed, laughing as she pokes Irene on her side.

They have arrived at the grocery shop **" I should have worn a jacket "** Seulgi murmured as they walk inside.

**" why? Are you cold? "** Irene asked with a crease on her forehead. Irene grabbed Seulgi's hand to check if she's cold, but the girl's hand is warm, making her want to hold onto it now.

**" Nope, I just want to cover you up "** Seulgi honestly answered which made Irene giggle.

With their height difference, Irene has to lift her head up a bit to look at Seulgi's face **" Why are you so conservative Ms. Kang Seulgi? "** Irene asked with a wide grin on her face.

**" you're just so pretty, I don't want people staring at you "** Seulgi bluntly said making Irene's heartbeat abnormal— _she says things so easily, not knowing the effect of those words on my heart,_ Irene thought.

**" thinking about that, I have a** **request,** **"** Seulgi said which made Irene's eyebrows raise **" can you not do ponytail? I mean... your neck is just too attractive, I'll hate it if someone else will stare at it "** Seulgi added.

**" you're not just conservative, now you're possessive as well? "** Irene laughed.

**" uhh... I mean, if it's okay with you— I don't mean to sound possessive, it's just— "** Seulgi stopped from finding a reason on why she had said that when Irene held on her hand tighter. Seulgi just smiled and they continued on buying groceries.

**" Seulgi, can you stop putting chips on our cart? "** Irene nagged at Seulgi who kept on putting different flavors of Pringles on the cart **" I'll pay for it, don't worry "** Seulgi smiled and added another tube of Pringles on the cart.

**" it's not about who's going to pay, what I mean is, it's practically not good for your health "** Irene nagged like Seulgi's mother.

**" yes, mom** **"** Seulgi responded like a little child after putting the fifth pringles on the cart.

They finally finished after hours of arguing on whether what they should buy and not. Irene's the type of buyer who read the packaging labels while Seulgi's the kind of buyer who just goes for what looks like tasty and good.

**" c'mon, this will do. Let's go** **now** **,"** Irene said like she with a five years old kid.

Irene is walking towards the counter, not aware if Seulgi is following her or not, but she's seriously not letting Seulgi add another chip to their cart.

Irene thought Seulgi is still at the aisle of chips but then she felt someone held her from the back while she's pushing the cart. If she didn't know that familiar smell of Seulgi, she would have probably thrown a punch.

**" what's wrong with you? "** Irene asked as she stopped walking.

**" just walk and let's go home "** Seulgi seriously said.

**" then can you please let go of me? "** Irene asked but Seulgi remains hugging her from the back, her hand placed on Irene's tummy and just keeping their body close.

Irene wants Seulgi to get away from her, she's afraid— another minute of being like this, her heart might actually explode. Seulgi's warm hand is making Irene's tummy feel funny as if a cage of butterflies was released.

**" no... "** Seulgi said. She's doubting if she has to say it or keep it a secret until they arrive at the car, but then she decided to **" your shorts...** **aish** **, why did you choose to wear white shorts today "** Seulgi hissed.

**" why? "** Irene asked in confusion.

**" blood "** Seulgi softly answered which Irene immediately understand **" it's like you've accidentally sat on a pile of thorns, jeez "** Seulgi added.

Irene's face reddened after she heard that— _oh God, please get me now!_ She can only shout inside her mind.

The two hurried to the counter, Seulgi is still keeping Irene covered with her body and Irene's face can't be any redder than she is right now.

The cashier girl would steal glances at the two. Weirdly looking at them, probably questioning the distance between the two and Irene's flushed face.

Their plan got canceled because of what happened. Irene shooed Seulgi away because of embarrassment, she can't keep the girl any longer today after what happened.

**"** **aish** **! "** Irene flopped on her bed after changing clothes. She buried her face in the pillow and started to shout and curse to relieve her frustration and embarrassment.

* * *

With plastic of chocolates and two boxes of pizza on hand, Seulgi pressed Irene's doorbell. She knew that Irene is probably suffering from menstrual cramps which she usually experiences when her period comes, so she came with foods that will make the girl feel somehow better.

The door opened with Irene looking nothing like she usually does— messy bun, a blanket around her body and bloodshot eyes **" what happened to you? "** Seulgi immediately asked.

**" I'm watching some movie "** Irene responded **" come in "**

**" I bought you some chocolates and** **pizza** **,"** Seulgi said.

**" Ohh... thank you "** Irene softly said **" do you want to watch some movie with me? "** she asks Seulgi.

**" sure, I guess "** Seulgi shrugged and joined Irene. They are sitting on the carpeted floor of Irene's living room.

The movie started and they opened the pizza that Seulgi bought. The two of them are both quiet and focused on the screen, just watching while eating until suddenly, Seulgi heard little and soft sobs.

**" hey, why are you crying? Does your tummy aches? "** Seulgi worriedly asked as she looks at the girl, but Irene just shook her head as an answer **" then why are you crying? "** Seulgi asked again.

**" it's... "** Irene looked at Seulgi with a very sad face, tears in her eyes and pouting lips like a kid **" it's so sad!! "** Irene whined.

Seulgi can't help but have her jaw dropped, she looked at the screen and back to Irene **" Irene, the scene is supposed to be funny "** Seulgi checked the screen again and she's certain that there are no sad scenes.

**" But... but... but it's sad! They are eating happily while the dogs are just on the floor and not eating anything "** Irene pointed out **" that's animal abuse! "**

Seulgi is not sure how to react— if she'll laugh or what, but one thing is for sure, she finds Irene adorable. She gently grabbed Irene's wrist and pulled the girl closer to her **" I can be your crying shoulder then "** Seulgi patted her shoulder and Irene rested her head on there.

The movie is coming to its end, and the scenes are so intense— _it's tear-jerking!_ Seulgi thought to herself and looked at Irene again, checking if the girl's crying since the scene is so sad, but Irene's just seriously looking at the screen.

Seulgi's tears are about to race down to her cheeks when the scene wherein the main leads finally reunite, but suddenly, Irene squealed and immediately sat on Seulgi's lap as she hides her face on Seulgi's neck.

**"** **hey** **! Wh-what is it now? "** Seulgi asked as she stutters, looking flustered by what Irene suddenly did. What Irene did was like a fatal move for Seulgi— her heart is uncontrollably racing and confused about what she'll do.

**" it's scary! "** Irene shouted.

**" oh, God. Irene, it's supposed to be heart fluttering! The main leads are kissing! How come this scares you! "** Seulgi can't believe what Irene just said, sighing to herself and giving up with Irene's abnormality.

Irene distanced herself from Seulgi but still sitting on the latter's lap **" it's scary "** Irene said while looking straight at Seulgi's eyes **" it scares me... if I watch that scene, I might kiss you as well "** Irene smiled and got off from Seulgi's lap.

**" I have to go** **pee** **,"** Irene said and left Seulgi dumbfounded.


	7. 07:

Irene is currently doing a book signing and a lot of people came— more than she has expected. It's been almost an hour since the book signing started, but there's still a lot of people on the line. 

As much as Irene wanted to thank her readers and the people who have bought her book, she just can't help but feel bored and agitated about what's happening. 

Irene is like Kim Tae-hee in the writing world. Aside from her amazing novels and being able to give great works, she's known to be one of the beautiful authors out there. Everyone is so swooned by how unreal her beauty is.

**" thank** **you** **,"** she said with a smile to a middle schooler before handing back the signed book.

She sighed for the ninth time today and when another fan went in front of her, an automatic smile came off from her lips— she doesn't want to be viewed as a rude person by maintaining a poker face.

**" can I make a request? "** Irene looked at the girl in front of her, the voice is very familiar to her but she doesn't want to mistake the girl for someone else so she just smiled and asked what kind of request is it.

**" can you write 'Irene Bae promise to allow Kang Seulgi to eat Pringles as much as she wants'? "** Seulgi removed her face mask and smiled at Irene, doing her signature smile where her eyes form into a crescent moon.

Seulgi is wearing a mask and a cap so Irene didn't really recognize the girl.

**" excuse me, but are you hitting on me? "** Irene raised her eyebrow and for the first time today, a genuine smile came off from her lips. A loud clicking of cameras began when she did that— capturing the genuine smile of the most beautiful author.

Seulgi coughed a bit and suddenly started singing **" Itjanha naega hal mari isseo "** she started with the cutest voice that she could do **" Itjanha naega neoreul joahae "** Seulgi even winked which made Irene burst into laughter.

Irene never imagined Seulgi doing this. Seulgi might be a dork, but doing an aegyo is out of context in Irene's perception of her.

**" imankeum "** Seulgi's cute gestures are like a fatal blow on Irene's heart **" imankeum, imankeum, imankeum, imankeum "** Irene can tell that Seulgi is starting to feel so shy right now, the girl's cheeks are so red and so her ears.

**" naega neoreul joahae "** Seulgi ended the aegyo song by clicking her tongue and gesturing gunshots using her fingers.

**" you look so tired, I wish you enjoy the event till the end— hwaiting Irene! "** Seulgi cheered. Irene just nodded her head and smiles like her lips are going to tear up. 

**" oh, another thing. Please— "** Seulgi reached for Irene's oversized plaided button-up shirt and immediately pulled it up to her shoulders— not minding the table between them. Irene is wearing a cropped tank top inside the plaided shirt and because the button-up is too large, it tends to slide down Irene's shoulders.

The people around them almost dropped their jaws because of what Seulgi did, but the two didn't pay too much attention to their surroundings as if they own a little world all by themselves.

Seulgi left with her signed book which says 'Irene Bae will not let Kang Seulgi eat too much pringles' along with an adorable drawn devil emoji, and another note that says 'never do that again' pertaining to Seulgi's aegyo show.

Irene finished off the event with a smile plastered on her lips. Seulgi is indeed an effective energizer.

* * *

Wearing comfortable sweaters and sweat shorts, Seulgi and Irene are hanging out together. They are at Seulgi's room— Seulgi is playing with her ps4 while Irene is working on some things on her laptop.

It's the first time that Irene has ever stepped inside Seulgi's bedroom and unexpectedly, it's much cleaner than the girl's living room and kitchen— well, except for the pile of dirty clothes at the corner. The room has monotone color— _very Seulgi,_ Irene thought to herself.

The room is very quiet because they are both busy with something, the only thing that can be heard is the soft cusses from Seulgi when her player is about to die. 

**"** **hey** **"** Irene turned her laptop off and faced Seulgi **" hmmm? "** Seulgi hummed while still having her attention on her widescreen TV.

**" you did that aegyo on purpose, didn't you? "** Seulgi froze and her character died. It's been days since that happened and it's the first time that Irene mentioned it **" you want to make yourself famous "** Irene continued, teasing the latter.

**" no! Did you know how much I suffered because of that? A lot of messages have been coming through my e-mail, making it hard for me to see the important ones! "** Seulgi sighed **" and my friends have been going on and on about that— on and on and on. Even mom! "** she complains at Irene.

Seulgi placed the controller down before laying down **" I've been seeing my face on the internet for days, it's hell "** Seulgi continued complaining like a child.

**" I have it saved on my phone "** Irene giggled and reached for her phone. She browses through her gallery and quickly set the volume to maximum. 

Seulgi's cute voice started to fill the whole room, making Seulgi immediately sit down to try and snatch the phone away from Irene's hand **" please stop "** Seulgi begs, the memory of her doing that makes her finger toes curl up.

Irene laughs as she puts her phone away from Seulgi's reach **" this is gold "** Irene said between her laughter.

In the midst of Irene trying to annoy the hell out of Seulgi, the doorbell suddenly rang which made the two stop **" are you expecting someone today? "** Irene asked and Seulgi just shook her head.

**" probably the courier guy? "** Seulgi shrugs **" let me get** **it** **,"** she said and left Irene in her room.

* * *

The five girls are sitting awkwardly in Seulgi's living room— it wasn't the courier guy who arrived, but Seulgi's friends; Amber, Krystal, and Wendy.

**" did you forget that we'll be going here today? "** Amber asked and Seulgi just coughed, getting caught on guard **" oh God, when will your memory get** **fixed,** **"** Amber said as she shakes her head.

**" uhh... should I leave? "** Irene awkwardly asked which alerted everybody.

**" no, no. It's fine, let's eat together "** Krystal said.

The three have brought meat over Seulgi's place because it's been a long time since they have bonded together. Irene is not really a disturbance and moreover, they would like to know their friend's girl.

They set everything up at Seulgi's living room table. Seulgi's dining area is way too big for them so they always choose to eat in the living room, it makes them feel more homely.

**" That was awesome! "** Amber exclaimed as they talk about Seulgi's surfacing video **" they call you the aegyo master on the internet, Seulgi! "** another burst of laughter went out while Seulgi just wanted to bury herself on the ground.

**" I never imagine Seulgi doing that kind of** **thing** **,"** Krystal said as she shakes her head with a proud smile on her face. Seulgi is the baby of the friend's circle and seeing the latter do something like that just amazes everyone.

**" by the way, I've composed a song. Want to listen? "** Amber asked and waved her phone. Amber makes songs as a hobby and just uploads it on youtube.

**" what can we do? "** Wendy chuckled.

[ _'It feels like three million years_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd4VPX3_9CA)

[ _And we can't change the fact_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd4VPX3_9CA)

[ _That we are two different souls who happen to attract'_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qd4VPX3_9CA)

The song started with a sweet beat. Seulgi can't help but look at Irene who's smiling widely as she slightly nods her head to the beat. The lyrics somehow represent Seulgi's feelings about the girl— it's cheesy yet so good.

**" admit it, that's your gift for our third anniversary— you're just too shy to let me listen to it alone "** Krystal proudly said as she sips on her drink.

Amber coughs as she gets caught **" do you like it? "** Amber happily asked.

**" I love it, thank** **you** **,"** Krystal said and gave Amber a peck on her lips.

Irene can say that the two are madly in love with each other. She can't help but feel envious— _does Seulgi and I are already in that phase? Are we getting there or are we still struggling_ _?_ Irene asks herself.

Irene still hasn't managed to sort her feelings out towards Seulgi. She's enjoying Seulgi's company too much to even think about those things— _what status are our hearts in right now?_ The big question in Irene's mind.

Irene was reminded by Seulgi's story about Amber— seeing Amber smile that way after everything makes Irene's heart happy. She might not know Amber that much but she's genuinely happy for the girl.

**" oh God! Get out of here! "** Wendy jokily shouted and threw some lettuce at the two, but with what she did, her sleeves went up revealing some cuts on her wrist. Seulgi immediately spotted those wounds so she grabbed Wendy's arms.

Wendy tried hard to escape from Seulgi's hold, but the girl's too strong. Seulgi gritted her teeth, the happy atmosphere became heavy **" you're hurting yourself again "** Seulgi angrily said **" what the fuck is wrong with you! "** everyone was taken aback when Seulgi shouted.

**" Hey, hey, hey... "** Amber calmly said, stopping the intense atmosphere building up between the two **" let's talk this out. Seulgi, don't raise your voice "** she continues to calm the two.

**" Sejeong? It's because of her, right? "** Seulgi asks. 

Wendy has always been hurting herself because of one main reason— her girlfriend who she currently lives with, Sejeong. When the two faces misunderstandings and fights, Wendy would always hurt herself, cry herself to death, and begs for forgiveness.

**" Answer me! "** Seulgi shouted again.

**" Seulgi... "** Irene held Seulgi's arm, trying to calm the girl down. Irene can feel how tensed Seulgi's muscles are.

Wendy's tears are building up **" she's leaving me... "** those words triggered the girl to cry herself out. Wendy's shoulders are shaking, her tears are not stopping and her strength seemed to disappear from her body as she breaks down.

Seulgi slowly let go of Wendy's arm. Krystal immediately went to comfort Wendy— hugging Wendy as she pats the girl's back. 

**" why do you have to hurt yourself every damn time! "** Seulgi shouted in frustration. Out of all her friends, Wendy is the one who frustrates her the most— Wendy is the kindest yet the dumbest when it comes to love.

**" you hurt yourself, begs, and what!? She still leaves you every time, whenever she wants to and comes back when it's convenient for her. Stop being pathetic over her! There are a lot of people in the world, someone who is much more deserving of your love "** Seulgi continued.

**" then what do you want me to do!? "** Wendy shouted as well **" do like what you did!? Let her go and pretend that I'm okay!? I'd rather physically hurt myself, cry and beg over and over if that would mean I can keep her by my side than die emotionally for not being with her! "** Seulgi gritted her teeth.

**" you two! Calm the fuck down! "** Amber shouted **" Irene, please bring Seulgi to her room for a minute "** Amber pleaded and Irene did so.

Irene dragged Seulgi to her room, making her sit on the bed as she pats the girl's back to calm her down.

**" that's how love works, it's** **cruel** **,"** Irene said, choking up with her words— it's cruel yet they are aiming to feel that with each other. With that being said, Irene can feel the fear creeping inside her heart.


	8. 08:

**" have you and Wendy already made up? "** Irene asks as she goes through the rack of clothes in front of her.

They are in the mall to buy a gift for Amber and clothes that they will be wearing tonight for Amber's party. It will be held at the club, but only invited people can enter the place so it won't be that chaotic.

**"** **hmm** **... sorry for making you see that "** Seulgi softly said as if her mother caught her fighting with someone at the school **" we usually fight and have disagreements, but we don't get to the point wherein we will forget our friendship and not talk to each other ever again "** she explains.

Irene stopped from looking at the clothes and turned her head to look at Seulgi who's already looking at her **" please don't lose your temper again, you make me nervous "** Irene said.

**"** **Sorry** **,"** Seulgi said and slightly bowed her head.

It's been days since that incident happened. Irene wanted Seulgi's emotion to cool down before she brings it up and talks about it.

Irene gently grabbed Seulgi's arm **" your muscles were so tense that day when I held you "** Irene paused and lightly squeezed the girl's arm **" I prefer this, I prefer soft Seulgi "**

Irene's eyes widened when Seulgi suddenly covered her mouth with her hand— Irene's face immediately blushed at the memory of what happened the last time Seulgi did that. _Will she kiss me?_ Irene asks herself.

**" stop, I might kiss you if you keep on being too adorable "** flushed face Seulgi said as she avoids Irene's eyes. Irene just giggled, _of course, she won't kiss me,_ she thought to herself.

The two went on with their shopping with their goal to find the perfect gift for Amber, but that goal ended up with them just having fun. Instead of finding a gift, they ended up in the arcade where Irene swept every prize while Seulgi didn't even win anything. 

**" woah! "** Seulgi exclaimed when once again, Irene got a plushie from the crane machine **" you're cheating, right? "** Seulgi asks when Irene handed her the fifth toy.

**" Nope, it just happens that I'm lucky "** Irene shrugs with a proud smile on her lips **" and you're unlucky "** Irene teases Seulgi who already spent a lot of money but hasn't gotten anything.

**" I beg to disagree Ms. Bae "** Seulgi smiled and gently grabbed Irene's hand **" this is my prize right here, grand prize— am I still considerable as unlucky? "** Seulgi asks while raising her brow.

Irene can feel her wide smile blooming on her lips **" you're indeed lucky "** Irene responded and held Seulgi's hand tighter **" but those lines— please stop asking google on how to hit on a girl "**

Seulgi laughed and nodded her head **" okay "** she cutely said and they went out of the arcade with their hands tightly clasped together.

* * *

Seulgi pulled Irene inside a lingerie shop— a lot of mannequins are wearing sexy underwear, lingerie, and lacy bras. Irene has never gone into a shop like this, everything about the shop makes her feel shy.

**" Hey— hey! Why are we here? "** Irene protested as Seulgi drags her around **" we should stop playing around and buy a gift now "** she softly said.

**" This is where we can get the perfect gift for Amber** **unnie** **,"** Seulgi said while having big laughs. Irene immediately hit Seulgi's shoulder, making her stop from laughing and instead, she pouted her lips 

**" We should buy her something that she'll** **enjoy,** **"** Irene said.

**" Oh, believe me, she'll enjoy ripping these things "** Seulgi winked and Irene's imagination began to run wild by itself.

**" hey, what are you thinking? "** Seulgi chuckled when she noticed how flushed Irene's face is **" what I mean is, she's going to rip this out of annoyance! Y** **ou're thinking about naughty things, aren't you? "** she teases Irene. 

**" I-I-I'm not! "** Irene immediately denied.

**" Should we also buy for ourselves? "** Seulgi asks Irene with a mischievous smile on her lips **" should we? "** Seulgi repeated.

**" stop acting— you can't even kiss** **me** **,"** Irene said, not backing down from the girl's teasing.

**" Oh, don't push me** **to,** **"** Seulgi said, maintaining those annoying smiles.

**" try** **me** **,"** Irene answered, confident that Seulgi won't do it— _she didn't kiss me on that romantic view of the city, it's impossible that she'll kiss me in a lingerie shop,_ Irene thought to herself.

Irene was caught off-guard— her eyes widened as she froze for a second **" hey! "** she shouted and on the other hand, Seulgi has already run out of the shop.

Irene's face can't get any redder than she is right now. Everyone's eyes are on her because of how loud she shouted.

**" she can't even kiss me "** Irene uttered in annoyance as she gently rubs her forehead that Seulgi flicked.

* * *

Irene and Seulgi arrived at the club and they didn't expect the number of people inside. They arrived a little early yet the place is already packed.

**" that social butterfly is something "** Seulgi murmured.

As they walk through the ocean of people, Seulgi noticed how Irene looks so uncomfortable due to some people accidentally bumping into her. She sighed at herself and gently grabbed the girl's waist **" please just stay by my side "** Seulgi whispered to Irene.

The two successfully arrived at where Amber is— Wendy and Sejeong are already there and of course, the girlfriend of the birthday celebrant, Krystal.

**" Seulgi! Thank God you didn't forget! "** Amber said and immediately stood up to welcome her friend **" Hello Irene! "** Amber greeted Irene as well.

**" How can I forget if you're messaging me every hour!? "** Seulgi said **" here's our gift for you "** Seulgi handed a pink box which made Amber do a funny face.

**" This is only Irene's gift, isn't? "** Amber raised her eyebrow which made Seulgi giggle **" It's OUR gift! "** Seulgi responded, emphasizing the word 'our'.

Every drink is free tonight and everyone's planning on getting wasted because of that. A lot of liquors are set on the table and everyone's just chugging it. There are bands that are invited as well which made the party livelier. As expected from Amber, every party that she organizes never goes dull and boring.

Seulgi's watching her liquor intake because she's going to drive Irene home, she doesn't want to get into an accident with Irene— that's the last thing she wants to happen. 

**" Hey, slow down "** Seulgi reminded Irene who's chugging her fifth glass **" I can buy you drinks anytime. Don't act as if these drinks will disappear tomorrow "** she giggled.

**" but free drinks are the tastiest! And you're here with me, you're going to watch me, aren't you? "** tipsy Irene asked as she leans her head on Seulgi's shoulder.

**" but I don't like to babysit, Irene "** Seulgi chuckled.

Seulgi stopped after she finished her third glass and just decided to watch over Irene who's getting wild with the drinks. It's the first time she saw the girl act like that, it's fascinating to see the prim and proper Irene get drunk like there's no tomorrow.

Seulgi's getting worried about how drunk Irene is and about to ask her if she wants to go home already, but Seulgi froze from her seat when she saw someone who's very familiar to her. She slowly blinked her eyes, thinking that her imagination is just playing with her, but the figure is still in there and in fact, their eyes met and locked.

**" Ddeulgi "** Seulgi's eyes immediately went to Irene who approached her **" my world is rocking... "** Irene softly said.

Seulgi couldn't utter any word— she can't decide on whether she will take Irene home or search for the girl she saw in the crowd earlier.

Seulgi looked at Irene and back to the direction where the familiar girl is standing earlier, but the girl isn't there anymore which made Seulgi stand up in panic immediately.

**" where are you going? "** wasted Irene asked and held Seulgi's hand to stop her.

Seulgi bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly before removing Irene's hold from her **" I'm just going to the comfort room, wait for me here— I'll be back "** Seulgi swears and run away from Irene.

Seulgi is running like a wild bear, looking for the familiar face she saw earlier— looking for the girl who she has longed for a very long time, but the girl is nowhere to be found. _Am I just drunk?_ Seulgi asks herself.

Seulgi opened every room inside the club, even the cubicles in the comfort room, but she failed to see the girl. On her last resort, she runs outside the club to search for the girl.

There's not a lot of people outside compare to the inside of the club and the girl she's been looking for is just standing out from the people around her.

**" Yeonwoo... "** Seulgi softly uttered to herself as she slowly walks towards the girl's direction.

**" Yeonwoo... "** Seulgi approached the girl who's now looking at her **" Kang Seulgi "** the way Yeonwoo uttered her name brought pain inside Seulgi's heart and before she may even know it, her tears are racing down her cheeks. 

Yeonwoo lifted her hands, gently wiping Seulgi's tears **" why are you crying? "** she asks **" isn't it much better if you hug me? "** she added.

**" why... why are you here? "** Seulgi asks, distancing herself from the girl as she wipes her own tears. The memories that they shared together immediately rushed through her mind— the pain, love, and happiness that she felt being together with the girl.

**" I'm back Seulgi... I finally escaped from everyone, I came back for you "** Yeonwoo softly smiled **" but now that I'm back, why do you have someone else by your side now? "**

**" you aren't supposed to be back "** Seulgi shakes her head **" you parents... your father and mother will disown** **you** **,"** Seulgi said.

**" I am ready for it. I'm ready for everything just to be with you,** **"** Yeonwoo said **" my feelings are still the same Seulgi, even after everything that you did "** Yeonwoo is about to reach for Seulgi, but Seulgi just stepped away from her.

**" don't do this... I will feel better if you just hated me "** Seulgi said.

**" what should I do then, Seulgi? I love you too much to even hate you. I hate myself for loving you too much, but what can I do? "** Yeonwoo's tears are escaping from her eyes as well. 

They are crying after being away from each other for so many years, but it's not from the happiness of being able to see each other again, but from the pain that they have caused each other— everything's going back like it just happened yesterday. 

Seulgi turned her back on Yeonwoo once again for who knows how many times she already did it to her and cold-heartedly walked away from the girl. She took out her phone and messaged Krystal to take care of Irene for her because there's no way she's in her proper sanity to face Irene right now.

Seulgi immediately hopped inside her car and drove off, but little did she know, from afar, Irene was there— she saw and heard everything.

Just when Irene thought that their relationship is starting to be all fluffy and happy— a new obstacle is being given to them.


	9. 09:

**" woah, I didn't know that you're a big shot! "** Wendy exclaimed and Irene just gave the girl a slightly shy smile. Wendy just found out that Irene is a pretty popular writer.

**" I am very shocked when a verified account with tons of followers suddenly dm-ed me and what shocked me, even more, is that it's Seulgi's girlfriend, you! "** Wendy continued to blabber about how amazed she was.

**" I'm sorry to bother you and asked you to meet** **me,** **"** Irene said, trying to swerve the conversation to the real reason why she asked Wendy out for a coffee **" I don't really have anyone's number and your** **SNS** **acc. is the only thing that I've found "**

**" Oh, don't mention it. As long as you're not planning on flirting with me, it's all fine. I'm very loyal to my girlfriend as you can see "** Wendy flashed a wide smile, and Irene can't help but to have her finger toes curl up because of that cringy statement.

**" by the way, Krystal unnie is looking for you last time. I think Seulgi sent her a message to bring you home, but you're nowhere to be** **found** **"** Wendy said.

**" oh... I called a designated driver "** Irene lied, she barely got her shit together that night. She's amazed that she even got herself home safe and sound that day.

**" by the way, what is it that you want to talk about? "** Wendy asks as she sips on her drink.

**"** **uhhh** **... do you... by any chance, do you know someone who goes by the name Yeonwoo? "** Wendy almost spit her drink on Irene when the latter mentioned the name **" tissue "** Irene panicked and handed Wendy a tissue.

**" Oh, thank** **you** **,"** Wendy said and quickly wiped her mouth **" why do you ask? "** Wendy asked Irene.

**" I believe she is associated with Seulgi. I don't want to directly ask Seulgi since... well, I just don't want** **to,** **"** Irene honestly said.

**" uhh... how should I say this... uhh... "** Wendy bits her lip as she thinks of the right word to introduce Yeonwoo to Irene. She wanted to refuse on answering the question, but Irene looks dead serious about it.

**" you can say the truth, don't hesitate "** Irene smiled.

Since the night that Irene saw Seulgi and Yeonwoo crying in pain, the picture of them never left her mind— the curiosity about their relationship and what could possibly happen about Seulgi and her now that Yeonwoo has appeared in the picture. It bugs and kept Irene up all night.

Irene can't deny that Seulgi caused a light pinch— no, a big punch on her heart that night. Irene finally realized that Seulgi holds a special place on her heart and just when she figured it out, a new problem arises between their relationship.

**" Yeonwoo... she is Seulgi's past lover "** Wendy truthfully said **" she is Seulgi's first love "** she continued.

**" then what happened? "** Irene asked again. The image of the two that night— love is still written all over their eyes, Irene is certain about that.

**" They met in college, Yeonwoo is Seulgi's hoobae. Well, I think they are just too young back then to even manage their relationship and studies at the same time, that's why they broke up "** Wendy said, but Irene can tell that Wendy is lying about something.

Irene just looked at Wendy, not saying anything nor giving any expression **" okay, okay! "** Wendy exclaimed **" they really met in college— they are the most famous campus couple that time, but everything went down when Yeonwoo's parents figured everything out "**

**" Yeonwoo's family is against the same-sex relationship to the point that they began harassing Seulgi and constantly coming up with ferocious ways to keep Seulgi away from their daughter "** Wendy sighed, her heart hurts whenever she recalls her friend's suffering **" they loved each other damn much that time "** Wendy shakes her head.

**" Seulgi is not the type of person who gives up easily, she loves Yeonwoo so much and so Yeonwoo towards her. They both think that their love was greater than other people's opposition so they continued their relationship even with Yeonwoo's parents' gainsaid, but one day, Yeonwoo's parents talked to Seulgi. They told her that if she won't stay away from their daughter, they will disown Yeonwoo. Seulgi knew how much Yeonwoo will suffer if that happens so in the end, Seulgi had no other choice but to let go of Yeonwoo "**

**" Yeonwoo pleaded, begged for Seulgi to accept her again—** **she is ready to be disowned just to be with Seulgi, but Seulgi has already decided. Every time Yeonwoo will appear in front of her, Seulgi would always turn her back away even she's hurting as well. Until o** **ne day, Yeonwoo was said to be dropping out of school and set to be going abroad. Seulgi didn't dare to do anything and just watched her go "**

Irene doesn't know what she should feel or how to react about everything, but one story came upon her mind **" does Amber and Krystal's parents okay with their relationship? "** Irene suddenly asked out of context which made Wendy frown.

**" yes? Actually, Amber's parents love Krystal so much and they are very fond of her "** Wendy answers.

**" have Amber got into a relationship where she or the girl's parents are against about it? "** Irene asked again.

**" I doubt, Krystal unnie is Amber unnie's first love "** Wendy responded.

Irene bit her lip— _Seulgi had told me her story that day,_ Irene thought to herself. _It wasn't Amber's story but hers._

* * *

Irene is watching Seulgi play around the pool like a little kid while she is just sitting on the side of the pool as she dips her legs on the water. She asked Seulgi to come with her, saying that her mother reserved a room in the hotel for them but couldn't make it.

The truth is, Irene, booked the room herself. She wanted to relax with Seulgi and play around the water even she doesn't really know how to swim. Well, she somehow knows how to swim, but she's not good at it.

Seulgi swam back to Irene's direction, she rested her arms on Irene's legs and smiled **" is there something bothering you? "** Seulgi asked, and Irene just shook her head as an answer **" then let's swim, "** Seulgi said.

**" I don't know how to swim "** Irene truthfully said as she shakes her head.

**" Really!? "** Seulgi exclaimed **" then I'll teach you how! "** Seulgi enthusiastically added.

**" uhh... how about no? "** Irene smiled and caressed Seulgi's wet hair. Seulgi pouted as a response and rested her head on her arms.

**" sorry about the last time, I didn't get to take you home "** Seulgi softly said.

**" why is that so? "**

**" something came up "**

**" much important than taking home your drunk girlfriend? "** Irene asked— she knew she might get hurt if Seulgi answers 'yes' but she still asked.

**" let's swim, I'll hold you tight. I won't let you drown "** Seulgi said, avoiding the question.

Seulgi lifted her arms and offered her hand to Irene **" will you really won't let me drown? "** Irene asks, assuring her own life. 

Seulgi hummed and nodded her head **" I promise "** Seulgi swears.

**" but by just looking at you, I think I'm already drowning, Kang Seulgi,"** Irene said in a daze— Seulgi is the prettiest person that Irene has ever laid her eyes on and her heart testifies to that.

**" I'll hold you, I promise "** Seulgi smiles and held Irene's hand, gently pulling her into the water. Eventually, Irene followed along and allowed herself to fall, feeling the cold water against her skin.

Irene immediately wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck while Seulgi secures her by holding her around her waist **" it's not that scary, isn't it? "** Seulgi whispers to Irene.

**" it's pretty relaxing "** Irene murmurs and rested her head on Seulgi's shoulders. Irene panics in water whenever her feet couldn't touch the ground, but having Seulgi by her side, she felt relaxed.

The two are just floating around, feeling satisfied by the silence and warmth of each other. Irene is thinking deeply about their relationship while Seulgi's mind is just blank— it's always blank whenever she is with Irene, she can feel the total relaxation whenever she's with the girl.

**" Should I teach you how to float in the water? "** Seulgi asks.

**" But I prefer to float in the air, can you teach me that? "** Seulgi chuckled by Irene's absurd request **" sure, once I figure out how to do it, but for now, let's float in the water. Okay? "**

Seulgi carefully carried Irene, bridal style, in the water— Irene immediately squealed **" relax, I'll be holding you. You won't die, you just have to relax your body "** Seulgi instructed, but Irene can't help but get tensed and nervous.

**" I can't feel the floor "** Irene yelp **" but you can feel my arms around you "** Seulgi tried to make Irene relax once again.

For minutes, Seulgi has been trying to teach Irene how to float in the water until eventually, Irene learned how to relax and give her full trust in Seulgi. Slowly, Seulgi starts removing her hold from the girl—

From the side, Seulgi moved to Irene's head **" you're floating! "** Seulgi exclaimed and Irene just smiled, trying to keep her calm and prevent herself from drowning to death.

**" hey, Seulgi "** Irene softly said **" hmmm? "** Seulgi hummed.

**" Remember our deal when we started dating? If we didn't feel any progress in our relationship, we'll stop "** Irene closed her eyes, not wanting to see Seulgi's face because if she does, she might disregard the decision she made on her head.

**" I don't feel any progress between us, Seulgi "** Irene paused as she feels a big lump in her throat **" let's... let's stop this and just call it a quits "** she continued.

**" why? Does your heart feel nothing whenever you're with me? Even a little? "** Seulgi asks— _my heart is going crazy whenever you're with me. It's so crazy Seulgi, too crazy that I'm afraid that if this continues, I might get hurt,_ Irene thought to herself.

**" how about you Seulgi? "** Irene asked back **" my heart does "** Seulgi immediately answered.

**" but does your heart only beats for me? "** Irene asked again which made Seulgi's throat dry up **" I love myself too much to put myself in this mess. I would love to continue loving you, but it's hard to love someone who's not yet done loving somebody else, Seulgi "**

Seulgi was speechless by what Irene just said— _how did she know? Did she know? Does Irene saw what happened that night?_ Those questions are circulating around Seulgi's mind.

**" let's stop this before it causes any problem and pain. It's nice to be with y— "** Irene didn't get to finish what she's about to say when she felt Seulgi's lips against hers— it's sweet and warm. Her heart isn't handling the situation very well. _Heart, calm down!_ Irene continuously scolds her heart.

It was like that kissing scene on spiderman. The only difference is, they are in the water and it's Seulgi's lips that are locked on hers, not spiderman's. 

Seulgi broke the kiss and helped Irene up— Irene wrapped her arms around Seulgi's neck and this time, she's the one who initiated the kiss.

**" Sure, let's end this "** Seulgi said after their lips parted for the second time. Irene didn't know that those words could send unbearable pain to her heart, not until Seulgi uttered those words. _It's painful as fuck,_ Irene thought to herself.

**" it was nice being with you even it was just a short time "** Irene smiled, the most ungenuine smile she has ever given to anyone.


	10. 10:

**" Kang Seulgi! You little brat!! "** Seulgi got totally startled when she heard her mom screaming and the moment she opened her eyes, there's a flying pillow directing to her. 

Seulgi was reminded by her middle school days— when her mother used to whip her ass whenever she doesn't wake up in the morning for school— _a memory that I want to forget for the rest of my life,_ Seulgi thought.

**" mom, what's your problem!? "** Seulgi annoyedly said as she gently massages her aching nose that got hit by the pillow **" it's so early in the morning and what are you even doing in my condo? "** Seulgi continued.

**" you little brat! Why did you break-up with Irene!? When did you broke-up with her!? "** her mother rushed to her side and started to hit her. Seulgi can't do anything but to hide under her blanket to somehow lessen the pain— her mother's hand is very heavy like a man's hand.

It's been weeks since Seulgi and Irene called it a quits, but not even once Seulgi has mentioned it to her mom. She's afraid that her mom will go ballistic and do exactly what she is doing right now.

**" calm down! I didn't break up with her! "** Seulgi shouted **" it was her who broke up with me! "** she continued.

**" What did you do!? What did you do!? Did you cheat!? "** her mother shouted. Seulgi can imagine her mother's furious face right now and by just imagining it— it already scares the hell out of the girl **" you can't even cook your own food and now you have guts to cheat!? "**

Seulgi had enough of her mother's wrath and immediately went out of her blanket **" calm your ti— I mean,** **calm** **down mom! "** Seulgi sighed.

**" What exactly did you do!? Oh, jeez! Sure that there are a lot of fishes in the ocean, but dear, you just let a fine fish go away "** her mother frustratedly said and sat on Seulgi's bed.

**" If I fail to catch a fine fish then you have no other choice but to keep me, mom. Let's live together forever "** Seulgi jokily said and hugged her mom with a wide grin on her face.

**" live together my foot! "** her mother glared at her **" you're really a stupid child Kang Seulgi, I wonder where you got that idiocy from "**

**" uhh... it's either from you or dad "** Seulgi chuckled **" probably from your dad "** her mother sighed.

**" hey! Dad is a good man! "** Seulgi immediately defended her dad and another death glare was given to her by her mom **" I'm her princess so I should somehow side with him "** Seulgi winked.

**" you little brat "** her mother annoyedly murmured **" so what really happened!? Why did Irene broke-up with you!? "** her mother asked. Seulgi can feel that the interrogation will start now— it's just about to begin but it's already starting to exhaust her out.

Seulgi shrugged and laid down on her bed again **" I think she knew about Yeonwoo "** Seulgi simply answered. Her mother's expression darkens because of the name that got mentioned.

Seulgi's mother is well aware of what happened between Yeonwoo and Seulgi— she wants her daughter to be happy and if that happiness means being with Yeonwoo then she'll accept the girl, but as much as possible, she wants Seulgi to stay out of Yeonwoo's life. Mrs. Kang had enough of her daughter's pain and tears— she just wants Seulgi to finally meet someone who can give her the love that she deserves.

**" Yeonwoo came back mom,"** Seulgi said. Seulgi has a very close relationship with her mother, she's comfortable with saying everything to her **" she said that her feelings didn't change and that she came back for me "** Seulgi continued.

**" so... what now? What will you do? Get back with her? "** her mom asked.

**" should I, mom? "**

**" you shouldn't be asking me that, it's your decision. You know that I'll be happy as long as you're happy Seulgi— but please, make sure that this time around, you'll not shed any tears from pain and loneliness "** Seulgi felt her mom patted her butt. She smiled as she giggles because of how her mother treats her like a 4 yrs. old child.

**" I'll make sure that I won't be crying this time, I'm too tired for that. I'll maintain my beautiful smile from now on "**

**" oh, by the way "** her mother's loving eyes quickly turned into angry tiger-like eyes **" you're always taking sick leave from the company! You're not even sick! Your paper works are all piled up on your table by now! "** and another bunch of hitting came across Seulgi's morning.

* * *

Irene is on her way to the publishing company. She suddenly received a call from them, asking her to come. It made Irene severely annoyed since it's out of her schedule.

Irene looks like a zombie due to her heavy eyebags and how she looks so tired and out of energy. Irene is having a hard time sleeping at night and in the day, there are multiple book signings she had to attend **" the company has really no plan on giving me any break "** Irene sighed as she searches for a vacant parking spot for her car. She hopped out of her car and immediately walk inside the building.

Irene still has a book signing two hours from now and it's seriously annoying the hell out of her— _I'm an author, not a freaking celebrity,_ Irene always thought to herself.

As soon as Irene opened the meeting room, confetti immediately flew in the air, the people inside are blowing some toy trumpets and a lot of food is prepared on the meeting table— _they disturbed my sleep for this?_ She can't believe what she's witnessing.

**" congratulations Irene! "** everyone shouted in harmony. Irene can't do more than giving them a slight smile because if she fails to control temper, she'll probably go insane and break everything— _my precious sleep!_ Irene shouted inside her mind.

**" you look terrible, hun "** her boss came up to her and point out her eyebags and how exhausted she looks. Having a busy schedule and going into a break up has never been a perfect combination.

**" I'm aware "** Irene shortly said and her boss dragged her inside. 

It turns out that the sales of her new book have surpassed her past best record so everyone wants to celebrate it— except Irene. It's great and all, but Irene doesn't really care much about the sales of her books, what she really cares about is how everyone is enjoying it.

**" hey "** Irene looked at Sehun who suddenly approached her. Sehun has been her colleague for so many years, he is the graphic designer of the company.

Irene raised her eyebrow at the boy **" you look so bad, what's up? "** Sehun smiled and pulled a chair to sit beside Irene. The rest of the staff intentionally distanced themselves from the two, everyone knew how Sehun fancies Irene.

**" Nothing much "** Irene shortly responded— and everyone knew that Irene is always lowkey rejecting the poor guy, but nonetheless, everyone is rooting for them. The people around them think that Irene and Sehun would look so perfect if they become a couple since both of them have an ethereal beauty.

**" do you want me to accompany you to your book signing later? I'm free today "** Sehun flashes his cute boy smile which can make every girl's heart crazy, but that magic ain't going to work with Irene, especially now that someone else is currently manipulating her heart.

**" no thanks, I can handle it "** Irene rejects Sehun in the kindest way she can.

**" But I'm going there as well— "** Irene cut Sehun off **" then go, I don't own the whole place after all,"** Irene said.

* * *

Irene arrived very late to the said event which made her feel very bad.

**" Sorry for making you wait "** she has repeated those words for the 30th time today. Every time a new person would come up to her with her book, she'll say it.

**" it's okay unnie, I'm very happy to see you! I wish I can be like you when I grow up, I love writing "** the teen said and Irene gave her a sweet smile— she can see herself in her. When she was at that age, she was also that passionate about writing.

**" I'll be praying for your dream to come true, fighting for both of us! "** Irene warmly said and high-fived the girl who immediately blushed. The girl left with a wide smile on her face.

As much as Irene despises exhausting book signings, she can't completely say that she doesn't want to do it because some people like that girl inspires her and makes her heart very happy.

**" Joohyun-ah! "** Irene's eyes widened when someone suddenly shouted her birth name **" Baechu-ssi! "** the people start to laugh as their eyes went to that someone who is shamelessly shouting like a madwoman.

Irene bit her lip to prevent her smile from escaping **" when you smile! When you laugh! "** everyone is taking their phone out as they record what is happening.

**" I'm! Also! Happy! "** it ended with a wide smile on Seulgi's face— her face is really red from embarrassment but she also looks so satisfied with what she just did. 

Irene can't tell what she should feel about this— when they broke up, Seulgi never tried to talk to her again and now, all of a sudden, she's creating a commotion. But Irene can't deny that she enjoyed Seulgi's sudden appearance since she knew to herself that she missed the soft bear's presence.

The line progresses until it's time for Seulgi to come up in front of Irene. Seulgi placed the book in front of Irene and a paper bag of food **" when you smile, I'm also happy "** Seulgi repeated what she said earlier in a much tolerable volume of voice.

As much as Seulgi feels embarrassed, Irene feels that same as well— _I'm an author not a freakin' idol, Kang Seulgi!_ Irene internally shouted.

**" Why are you here? "** Irene asked as she signs Seulgi's book, trying hard not to get drown into the girl's eyes.

**" my Instagram followers dropped down so I wanted to create a commotion for the sake of my social media account "** Seulgi jokily said.

**" well then, I think you have gained a good amount of attention for today, congrats "** Irene handed the book to Seulgi and their hand subtly brushed into each other.

**" did I gained your attention as well? "** Seulgi asked.

Irene nodded her head **" even the people outside have their attention on you. I guess you can grab anyone's attention by shouting like a crazy girl "**

**" good. Anyway, it was your attention which I want to gain "** Seulgi smiled before leaving. Seulgi can't keep on flirting for a long time since there are still a lot of people waiting on the line.

* * *

Irene's book signing ended and she was about to go home when she saw Sehun standing in front of her car. She sighed to herself before approaching the guy **" hey "** Sehun looked at Irene and immediately flashed his manly smile.

**" Oh, you're here "** Sehun stood up properly, scratching the back of his head **" uhh... my car's tire is flat. Can you be kind enough and give me a lift? "** Sehun smiled, appealing her request to the girl.

Irene is so drained and she has no energy left in her body to even reject the guy so she just nodded her head **" sure "** she softly said.

**" Great! "** Sehun exclaimed.

**" BB** **oom** **BB** **oom** **, great! "** the two were interrupted when someone suddenly started to sing 'BBoom BBoom' of Momoland— Irene facepalmed, she doesn't know what has gotten into Seulgi today.

**" Oh, Irene! "** Seulgi exclaimed, acting like she was totally shocked to see the girl— as if it's a total coincidence **" and hello there... little guy? "** Seulgi smiled and smoothly wrapped Irene's waist in her arms. Sehun immediately frowns as his eyes linger on Seulgi's hand that is comfortably wrapping against Irene's waist.

**" uh... do you know her? "** confused Sehun asked. At this moment, Irene doesn't know what to respond because as far as she knows, Seulgi is nothing but a mere girl who owns her heart and nothing more— they already broke up.

**" oh, how rude of me. I'm Seulgi "** Seulgi offered her free hand to Sehun while keeping her other one still glued on Irene's waist **" I'm courting Irene and if you are planning to do that as well, please get in the line "** Seulgi shrugs **" and just so you know, I'm not going down from being first in the line so I think you'll either have to give up or wait till the day I die or you die "** Seulgi smiled as if she just said the most usual thing that someone can say right now.

Irene remained quiet, stunned by what's happening. Sehun decided to just take a cab and Seulgi is now driving her car— _this day is so exhausting,_ Irene thought to herself. She glanced at Seulgi who's driving and her heart immediately felt the familiar thumping.

**" what's your deal? Did your mom ask you to get back together with me? If that's the case, please stop. I'll talk to her for you if you want "** Irene seriously said. She waited for days for Seulgi to come back to her, but the girl didn't, so what is it now?

**"** **hmm...** **my mom almost beat me to death when she heard about it "** Seulgi giggled **" but I didn't come here because I was asked to, I came here on my own accord "** Seulgi quickly glanced at Irene and back to the road.

Irene bit her lip. If Seulgi keeps on being this way, she's afraid she'll take the girl again and this time, she won't let go of the girl easily **" why is that so? Did I owe you money? Did you forget something? "** she asked.

**" did you really think that I agreed to break up with you because I don't like you? "** Seulgi asked **" if that so, I want to make it clear. Irene, I like you— and the reason why I agreed on breaking up with you is that I want to start everything properly, I would like to court you "**

**" and if I say no? "**

Seulgi shrugged **" I didn't ask if you'll give me permission to do so. It's a statement Irene— I will court you "** Seulgi sternly said with a smile.

**" how about... I mean, it's not like it is only me who you like or maybe you really do like me, but it's not me who you love "**

**" Who says so? "** Seulgi stopped the car at the side of the street and seriously looked at Irene **" don't think like you already know what I feel when I haven't even started showing you. I don't love anybody at the moment, but I'm on the process of doing so "**

Seulgi reached for Irene's face, gently caressing the girl's face with her thumb and looking at her like she owns her world **" stop thinking about anybody else but us from now on "** Seulgi said as she slowly leans towards Irene.

**" you ended our little relationship deal with a kiss "** Seulgi paused as she feels the warmth of Irene's breath against her skin. She gulped and composed herself **" now let me start a new with a kiss this time "**

They both have their eyes closed as their lips press against each other. Irene's heart is going berserk, Seulgi's familiar warmth is embracing her heart— it was different from their first kiss because this kiss seals a new beginning for the two.

**" you just locked yourself to me, Kang Seulgi. There's no backing** **out** **no "** Irene said with their forehead touching each other as they catching their breath.

Seulgi smiled and brushed her nose against Irene's **"** **oh** **please, hold me tight enough Irene Bae "** and once again, their lips met.


	11. 11:

**" Irene... Joohyun-ah... Irene Bae... Bae Joohyun... Baechu-ssi... "** Seulgi kept on distracting Irene who is really focused on her laptop. 

Seulgi is at Irene's apartment because she is supposed to pick up the girl— they are going to eat out with their mothers because it's mother's day. Seulgi intentionally went early to Irene's apartment so they can hang out before going, but Irene is not up for it because she has a lot of work to do.

Seulgi started to playfully hit Irene with the sleeves of her oversized sweater, trying hard to get the girl's attention **" Baechu-** **ssi** **notice me. Flirt with me, c'mon "** Seulgi pouts as she cutely repeats those words.

Irene frustratedly closed her laptop and glared at Seulgi **" Irene? Baechu-** **ssi** **? Joohyun-ah? Come to think about it— I'm older than you yet you always address me as if we're in the same age "** Irene said.

**" what do want then? Baby? Honey? Darling? "** Seulgi charmingly smiled— happy that finally, Irene is paying attention to her. 

**" I refuse to address you like an older sister. Where did you find someone who calls her girlfriend that way? "** Seulgi asked again when Irene made a disgusted face because of the endearments she suggested.

Irene raised her eyebrow and smirked **" but I'm not your girlfriend "**

**" Oh, you're not? "** Seulgi raised her eyebrow as well **" then why did you kiss me back? My lips are not for taste test Baechu-** **ssi** **"** Seulgi added as she approaches towards Irene, making the girl lean back until her back is pressed against the sofa's arm.

Seulgi is trapping Irene between her arms, fancying Irene's flushed face **" wh-what!? "** Irene loudly asked as she contains her heart that is wilding out because of how close Seulgi is to her and adding the fact that they are in an awkward position right now.

Seulgi chuckled as she comfortably rests her body against Irene, resting her head on Irene's chest and wrapping her arms around Irene's waist **" I'm tired "** Seulgi softly said **" mom has been overworking me— she is abusing me with all of those office paper works "** Seulgi continued to complain.

Irene was actually expecting Seulgi to kiss her, but instead of feeling disappointed that it didn't happen, she kinda felt like this is much better than a kiss— warm cuddles from the bear is indeed one of the luxuries in the world, but as much as she loves it, she's also afraid that Seulgi might hear her heartbeat going haywire.

Irene began to gently brush Seulgi's soft hair with her fingers **" you mom is not overworking you, she is just giving you the work that you didn't do because you always take leaves. Be responsible enough, Kang Seulgi "** Irene nags at the girl. 

**" it's making my head hurt, I'm tired** **"** Seulgi continued to complain like a child.

**" what do you want me to do? "** Irene asked as she giggles— _oh Kang Seulgi, you're so freaking cute. What should I do to you?_ Irene asks herself.

**"** **Ummm** **... make me your girlfriend now? "** Seulgi said, grabbing the opportunity and hoping for the best.

**" in your dreams, Kang Seulgi "** Irene laughed and Seulgi just smiled at herself as she closes her eyes **" then I'm going to sleep now "** Seulgi softly uttered.

**" hey, we're going to di— "** Irene didn't get to finish what she's about to say when she saw Seulgi's eyes already closed— she felt so soft with the sight of Seulgi so she just decided to let the girl take a nap while cuddling her.

* * *

**" oh my gosh, we're running late! "** Irene annoyedly said, **" I told you not to fall asleep! I knew this is going to happen "** Irene continued while Seulgi is calmly stepping on the accelerator, driving as fast as she can.

**" but if you didn't doze off like me— I mean, calm down, it's not like they are going to kill us once we arrive "** Seulgi smiled, comforting the tensed girl **" and we're not running late Ms. Irene, we are driving "** Irene can't help but to roll her eyes due to the girl's lousy humor.

**" ugh, I really hate your gags "** Irene softly said as she slowly shakes her head.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and they are almost half an hour late for the said dinner. They rushed inside with a bouquet of flowers in their hands— it's mother's day, it's not that bad to be cheesy to your mother on this day.

They easily spotted their mothers who are sitting nearby the veranda where the beautiful view can be seen.

**" mom "** Seulgi approached her mother and so Irene **" sorry we're late "** Irene apologized. Seulgi's mother immediately smiled warmly at Irene, saying it's fine while she kept throwing angry glances at her own daughter— obviously, it's not that fine at all.

**" wow Seulgi, you're so pretty "** Irene's mother complimented Seulgi **" ah, no, Ms. Bae, you are much more beautiful. Now I know where Irene got her beauty "** Irene can't believe how Seulgi plays with her words smoothly.

**" Oh! Don't sound so formal, calling me Ms. Bae and such. You can comfortably call me** **mother** **or mom like how you address your own mother "** Seulgi chuckled and nodded her head. _Wow, she immediately got my mom's favor,_ Irene thought to herself.

**" Oh, I bought you something,** **mother** **. It's just a little gift but I hope you will like it "** Seulgi handed Irene's mother a little paper bag with a very famous brand embarked on it.

**"** **Oh my, thank you! "** Irene's mother happily exclaimed. 

Seulgi's mother smiled proudly at her daughter— feeling that her proper guidance to her daughter has finally paid off, her daughter has become a well-mannered woman.

Seulgi looked at Irene who is in front of her, looking like a puppy who wants to have her head patted for the good work she has done. Seulgi winked at Irene and they continued on ordering food.

The dinner continued with fun conversations with each other— Seulgi's mother is very fond of Irene and the same goes with Irene's mother with Seulgi. The night just went smoothly as planned.

**" Seulgi, dear— why do you keep on smiling like that? You do realize that you look like an idiot as of the moment, right? "** her mother whispered and Seulgi just shrugged. 

Seulgi can't hide her smile because, under the table, her feet have been flirting with Irene— Seulgi thought that Irene would be pissed off by it, but Irene just maintained her smiling face throughout.

**" oh well, we should separate ways now. The night is getting darker "** Irene's mother said which Seulgi's mother agreed on.

**" drive safely "** Seulgi's mother reminded Seulgi **" yes mom "** Seulgi responded with her smile that seems impossible to be erased by anything.

They all stood up, ready to leave **" it's nice meeting you Seulgi "** Irene's mother came up to Seulgi and hugged her **" and just to tell you the truth, you might be thinking that it's my daughter's foot you've been flirting with under the table— "** Seulgi's small eyes widened **" it's mine "** Irene's mother whispered to Seulgi as she giggles which made Seulgi immediately feel the embarrassment. If only she can vanish in the air, she'll totally do that right now.

**" it's nice meeting you, Irene. I hope you can be patient with my daughter, she's a total pain in the ass** **"** Seulgi's mother said to Irene as she held the girl's tiny hands.

**" oh no, Ms. Kang, Seulgi's very kind and she does treat me** **good,** **"** Irene said with a sweet smile.

* * *

**" Hey, what's wrong with you? "** Irene worriedly asked when she notices how Seulgi's ears are so red **" are you not feeling well? "** she continued and reached for Seulgi to feel her temperature.

**" fuck** **"** Seulgi softly curse as she tries hard to keep her focus.

**"** **excuse me!? Did you just—** **"** Irene raised her eyebrow.

**" No! No! "** Seulgi immediately responded **" it's just... something happened that made me want to say** — **"** she sighs, giving up on explaining herself as she remembered how Irene's mother played her so well. 

_What would her mother think about me now? That I'm a flirty type of person that can't keep her hands off her daughter?_ Seulgi mentally hits herself.

**" what happened? We're with each other the whole time. Did you trip yourself in the bathroom? "** Irene asked.

**" I wish I just tripped "** Seulgi sighed.

**" then what? "**

**" your mother... "** Seulgi told Irene what happened and instead of Irene comforting her, a full blast of loud laugh echoed inside the car. Irene just laughed until she felt like she can't breathe properly.

**" oh my God, mom! "** Irene amusedly said as she controls her chuckles.

**" Hey, don't laugh at me! I'm so embarrassed! "** Seulgi pouted.

**" that's what you get— you little flirty bear** **,"** Irene said, mocking Seulgi to death.

Seulgi glanced at Irene **" I'm a little flirty bear, huh? "** Irene nodded her head **" Okay, I won't be bringing you back to your apartment, I'm bringing you home to my condo— let me show you how flirty this bear can be "** Seulgi smirked and immediately turned her car.

**" hey! Hey! "** Irene protests as she hits Seulgi's shoulder **" this can be considered as kidnapping! "** Irene warns Seulgi.

**" that's why you shouldn't stay out late at night— a wild Kang Seulgi bear might kidnap you "** Seulgi chuckled and drive off to her condominium.

* * *

Irene has no choice but to follow Seulgi— well, she actually has one, she can just take a cab, but she knows that deep inside her, she wants to stay at Seulgi's condo.

**" I have a load of work left to do, you** **know** **"** she continued to complain while Seulgi is acting as if she couldn't hear Irene's protests at all and just kept on holding Irene's hand tightly.

When the elevator opened to Seulgi's floor, they stepped out and to their shock, an unwanted visitor is waiting outside Seulgi's condominium.

Seulgi took a deep gulp **" Yeonwoo... "** she calls. Yeonwoo who is looking at the floor immediately looked at the two— her wide smile faltered when she saw Irene with Seulgi.

**" Seulgi... "**

**" what are you doing** **here?** **"** Seulgi asked.

**" I came to see you "** Yeonwoo weakly said. Irene can't tell if she's watching a frustrating Korean drama right now and what does she have to do at this moment— _leave?_

Seulgi bits her lip as her grip on Irene's handtightens **" sorry but I can't talk to you right now, I have my someone with me. Go home now, it's very late "** Seulgi kindly said and about to open the door when Yeonwoo held her arm.

**" Please... I don't have any home that I can go back to aside from you. I run away from home for you, Seulgi... Please don't drive me away "** Yeonwoo pleads as her tears are starting to build upon the corner of her eyes.

Irene can tell how Seulgi's eyes are starting to get soft by just looking at the girl's helpless face so she knew for sure that she has to step in— Irene pulled Seulgi behind her.

**" hello there... little girl "** Irene slightly smiled. She pulled her hand off from Seulgi's hold to take out her wallet in her purse.

**" you can get a hotel room with this "** Irene said and handed Yeonwoo some bucks **" if you prefer staying at a high-end hotel, then I can give you more "** Irene added and gave Yeonwoo more money **" you can spend at least two or three nights at a good hotel with that "**

**" I'm a writer and scenes like this are usually very normal— please try another approach, something that is not too cliche "** Irene patted Yeonwoo's shoulder **" try again next time and I should say, fighting "** Irene even lifted her fist in the air.

**" by the way, I'm Irene, and currently, Seulgi is courting me— if you want Seulgi, please get in line and if you couldn't wait, you have to either give it up or wait until I** **die,** **"** Irene said before grabbing the card key from Seulgi's hand and immediately pulling Seulgi inside the condo.

Seulgi faked a cough when the silence began **" I believe that's my line, Baechu-** **ssi.** **You're a writer, you should know that plagiarism is a crime "** Seulgi grinned.

**" shut up "** Irene just glared at her **" and stop being so soft whenever— jeez** **"**

**" Ohh... possessive "** Seulgi mocks Irene as she wears a wide smile on her lips **" so now, what should we do? "** Seulgi asked as she pins her right hand on the wall and her left-hand goes smoothly on Irene's waist.

**" Should we proceed with me being flirty? "** Seulgi leaned closer to Irene's ears **" should we do something naughty? "**

Irene immediately elbowed Seulgi which left the girl whining on the floor **" gosh, you ruined the atmosphere! "** Seulgi whines.

**" I'll be sleeping on your bed and you'll be sleeping in the living room since you insisted for me to stay in** **here** **,"** Irene said as she walks away from the poor Seulgi **" be naughty all by yourself "**

**"** **Oh,** **sure I will! "** Seulgi shouts **" don't peek! "**

Irene slowly shakes her head and when she successfully entered Seulgi's room, she gently placed her hand on her chest— her heart is beating so fast right now. She felt as if she's suffocating when Seulgi went that near to her so she really needed to hit Seulgi.

Irene lightly tapped her chest **" calm down "** she sighed.


End file.
